When two different worlds collide
by There'sHopeInYourEyes
Summary: Sakura's a hybrid human,trained by her parents to defeat anything.Gaara's an undead vampire,who's intensely attracted to Sakura's blood.Is this something Sakuras hybrid instincts can't handle?And what happens when Gaara isn't the only thing to worry about
1. Moving

**So I tried writing something different for once. I decided I'm not going to make Suna a desert in this fic. Sorry for those of you who don't like me changing it into a city. .-. Anyways, i also have a new rule. Three reviews for every chapter. No reviews, no update. I need inspiration people, and without it, I don't have the will to write anymore. That's what happened with my other story. Anyways, this is something I've never wrote about before. So give me a little break. -There'sHopeInYourEyes**

**Disclaimer: and no if I did own Naruto I would NEVER make any changes to the story, except some parings. **

**This story is SakuraxGaara, enjoy :D**

I turned the volume of my Ipod up, drowning out the desperate, pleading voice of my mother. I promised myself I wouldn't talk to her. It's not that I was mad at her, I understood, I truly did. It was just that, I didn't trust my voice. Not to mention, I wanted to make her regret leaving like this. I've never been afraid of anything honestly. It's like I had basically been born without the fear gene. My mother and father had named me Sakura, because they had hoped, I would be their little delicate flower, and that they could protect me always. It may also have something to do with my pink pastel hair, and deep emerald colored eye's. You see my mother and father were national spies for the Konohagakure agency. Once they realized I had no fear of anything, and that I had inherited quick reflex's, both physical and mental, like my mother, they realized I was something like a hybrid human.

My father had taken this into consideration, knowing that maybe just one day I could work side by side with my parents. At the age of three, my father had me study just about every martial arts known to man. He made sure my teachers kept my reflex's in balance, and taught me moves that could save my life, and ends another's. He made sure I stayed slim, and petite, so nothing could slow me down, or keep me from staying fit. I can now run for miles, without having to stop thanks to him. I became somewhat of a freak. My mother didn't like the extreme physical training. She felt that smarts was a very important aspect to being a spy. So, as I studied martial arts, and trained my body, I also learned many different languages, learned how to deactivate bombs, science of dangerous chemicals, detective work, math most twenty year old men couldn't even calculate in their calculators, and most of the other stuff kids learned in school.

I for one never got the chance to go to school. My whole life was secluded, putting my body and my brains to the challenge. Never once stopping my training, until the day I turned thirteen. The government had been watching me as I grew into maybe the worlds greatest human weapon. No fear, quick reflex's. and amazing mental capacity. I had been trained to survive on little, and run on for days, possibly for weeks with little to sustain me. They wanted to use me for their own selfish reason's. Well of course my father and mother said no. They felt I wasn't ready to be put up in a such a hard life, until I was able to defend myself and take a stand against them, if that's not what I wanted.

This the government hadn't been to fond of. My mother had taken me out the back door, while the men in black suits fought my father, setting fire to the house, and killing him in a brutal, slow and painful death of burning him alive. Me and my mother barely escaped their clutches, and if it hadn't been for her quick reflex's and amazing driving skills, I'd be the nations slave. You can say I've been through a lot in my short period of life. The whole incident devastated both me and my mother. This was the one thing my parents actually HADN'T trained me for. Emotion. It was probably the worst pain I had ever gone through. Knowing that the man I loved, the man that had taken care of me, and taught me my first two steps, was gone. I now never let anyone become close to me. I never wanted to feel that pain again. My mother and I have been on the run ever since. Moving from state to state, changing our names and getting new identities. It's pointless to do anything when the government watches everything, so my mother decided she was taking me to another country, and leaving me their with my un-known grandmother, and taking off, so Konoha would chase after her, and give me some time.

Fifteen now, and this was the first thing I was scared of, in my whole life. Not because the government was out to get me. Not because my mother was leaving me with a relative I don't even know, and not because I would be alone. No all those things I could handle. But because, I would probably never get to see my mother ever again, if Konoha caught her. And it was all my fault for even existing. I stared at her, her green eye's with a fierce look to them, watching the road carefully. I sighed turning my music off, and setting my Ipod to the side.

"Where will you go mom?" Her and I had already been through this, but sometimes you just need to register things into your brain a few times until it finally sticks.

"Sakura, I've told you this before. I'm not really sure. I do plan on changing my identity in Suna when we get there. Then I'm going back to Konoha, just in case they come looking again. I'd rather they found me, instead of you." She sighed, her eye's losing their luster.

"I never meant for all of this. I never meant for this to be your life. I never even asked you if you wanted to be a spy. Your father and I, we just saw so much potential in you, we thought we could all be partners together, and work together as a family."

I saw the sadness glaze over her eye's and I felt regret about bringing it up again.

"It's okay mom. I know I'll be able to use my talents for good. You'll see."

She shook her head weakly, as if she was trying to convince herself again that leaving me was the right thing. That's the thing I loved about my mom. She always stayed controlled. When my father was killed, and we had to run she stayed calm, she never cried once, and she kept her head cool, and got us to where we needed to be. She always put the important things first. I admired her for it, and hoped I'd end up the same way. I looked out the window of the car as we went past thousands of miles of tree's. I knew I wouldn't like it here. It would be moist, and hot and miserable. I would be going to school for the first time in my life. Joy oh joy. And I wouldn't be running away from the government all the time.

I kind of wondered how that would feel.

"Mom why can't you just stay here with me and Gran?"

"It's too risky hun, and I can't risk you. I promise I'll only be there for a year, maybe two, if they stop looking for us, and the heat dies down I'll come back, and there won't be any trouble."

I nodded my head, telling myself that she'd be back, and that they'd never ever find her. I placed my chin in the cup of my hand and stared out the window, watching as a city cleared into view.

A few minutes later and we were sitting outside of my grandmothers huge mansion. She had too been a spy, but for Suna, not Konoha. She was now retired, but still did a little bit of work for the government here every now and then. She was the reason my mother would be able to change her identity again, and try to start a new life, clearing her name and my name in Konohagakure. I stared as we pulled into the driveway of my grandmothers mansion, and were greeted by butlers who graciously opened the doors of our cars, and let us out.

The butlers were old, and losing their hair. They dressed formally in tuxes. What surprised me the most, was that they didn't have any weird accent like I always saw on TV. Seeing my Grandmothers house being so big, made me feel a little odd. Most spy's had regular house's, and tried to make their lives seem as normal, as possible. And I was sure none of them really made this much money. I felt like I should ask my mother if my grandmother had any other jobs, but I quickly stopped myself as I saw her walk out and greet us. i had to admit, i might have had the coolest grandma in the world. Like me, she was wearing skinny jeans. They were comfortable, and allowed you to move freely in my case. She wore dark red high heels, and a sophisticated red top, with a necklace of ruby's draped around her neck. And in all honestly, she didn't look any older than maybe forty. And the way she walked, she knew it. I immediately realized where I had inherited my pink colored hair from. Though I cut mine short, and she kept hers long. Her eye's were a golden brown color, and she smiled in a polite way as she greeted us. She hugged my mother, and kissed her on either side of her cheeks in the air. It was a little awkward for me to watch. I hadn't been very used to affection. My grandmother said hello to me, and gave me a quick hug. I could tell it had been a little weird for both of us. We followed my grandmother into her home, as the butlers carried my suitcase's along with them, carrying them obviously to my new room. As we walked into the entrance, we saw a long beautiful hall in font of us. It was almost like a fairy tail house.

The stair case's were on either side, leading up to the top floor. In the middle of the two stairs, was a fountain, leading into a pool with Koi fish. There were about ten different doors in the room, and my grandmother lead us into the first one on our right. I drew a little map of where we were going, so I would know where to go in my new home. This room, was a nice cream color, with deep green tiles on the floor, and matching couches surrounding a giant flat screen TV. It almost reminded me of a movie theater. My grandmother told us to take a seat, so me and my mother sat next to each other, as my grandmother sat across from us.

My grandmother crossed her legs in a polite way, and smiled at us.

"My my Natsumi it has been to long since I have seen you my dear. And look at your beautiful daughter. I feel I've missed out on so much in these past sixteen years."

I could see my mother become regretful, and boy oh boy, I felt bad for the way I had been acting all week.

"I'm sorry mother. I would have visited sooner, it's just…"My mother looked at me with warm eye's "me and Sakura have been through so much."

My grandmother nodded, understanding crossed her face.

"I know, I know my dear. All will be well." She got up suddenly with a giant smile on her face. "Now let us talk about these dreadful matters later hm? You just got here and I'm so happy to see you both alive and well. I will have someone come and show you both your rooms. You are to freshen up there, and I shall expect you in the dining hall for dinner."

And with that she called "Elena, dear could you come here."

A woman, a little younger than my mom came out, wearing a maids outfit. I almost choked at the sight. This was too much.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Have you finished clipping my rose garden dear?"

The maid nodded her head.

"Thank you, will you please show Sakura and Natsumi to their rooms?"

The maid smiled and nodded beckoning me and my mother to follow her. I followed watching my mothers facial expression. This was a new thing I had learned. Where my mother had inherited her good attitude, even when things where beyond wrong. I wasn't sure how I felt about staying here, or how I felt about my mother leaving, but I tried my best not to think about it, until the time came. Easier said than done.

**Okay so I'm going to stop it there so I don't ruin any surprise's for the next chapter. So the first chapter was a bit boring. And her past life, it's going to get way more graphic than that soon. When her grandmother ask's her to share the things her mother may have left out. Gaara will be coming into the story soon as well. Review if you want more, if not maybe I should quit trying to write fanfics. **


	2. Starting To let Go

**So I saw a lot of people put me on their alert list. It makes me super duper especially happy to know you guys like it. So hell yea I'll update. I don't like keeping you guys waiting. I decided to skip the dinner and move on ahead. I dunno if you guys will like that…but hopefully you won't mind too much. I'll do a flashback to the dinner. I really want to get on with the begging and start in with some action. With some KA-chow and Bams! L0l. I need to see a mental doctor. be ready for Sakura's past. It's probably not as bad as Gaara's, it just happens to be close. I feel evil for writing this.**

**Disclaimer: If I wrote Naruto, I'd be able to speak Japanese and I only know a handful of words. .-.**

I watched as my mother's car pulled out of the drive way, and onto the main road away from the mansion. I could feel my grandmothers hand holding tightly onto my shoulder, her body heat making me nauseas under the unforgiving hot morning sun. I think she believed I would cry, but I had gotten all my emotions out last night. I wanted to be strong for my mother, I would stay optimistic as she always did, and I would force myself to believe she was coming back. I had said my goodbyes. It happened last night, the last night with my mother. The maid had taken me to my room first, up the stairs and the forth door to the right. It was almost like a house. I had my room with a couch and TV. I had my bedroom with a big pink canopy bed, and TV. and a closet big enough for a store at the mall. And my bathtub, lets just say I had my own personal Jacuzzi. I only washed up quickly in there, scrubbing my pale slender body thoroughly before rinsing off, and getting my towel. I wrapped it around my body, while going over to my already organized closet.

The maids here took care of everything. I rumbled through a few drawers before I found my bra's and panties. I grabbed a black thong, and a black bra, quickly putting them on, I hadn't wanted to miss one more minute away from my mom. I quickly jumped into a black pair of skinny jeans, and a red tank top, putting on some red socks, throwing the towel in the laundry basket I had found in the closet, and rushing out the door. I wasn't really sure of what to wear around my grandmother's house, so I just wore what I always did at home. I hurried down the stairs, only to trip over myself. This was something I never did, but thanks to my quick reflex's as I fell, I put my hands out in front off me, and pushed my self 90 degree's to the right, pushing my feet above my body ,and over, and landing gracefully one foot at a time onto the next step below. I hadn't realized one of the maids had seen the whole thing, as I strained myself up, I heard a crash, and whipped my head to the direction the noise came from, and saw the poor maid staring at me with her mouth hanging wide open in pure shock, with a vase of flowers broken across the floor at her feet.

She must have recovered from the shock because she quickly shut her moth and bowed to me uttering a sorry, and went off most likely to get a broom. I slowly descended the stairs unsure of what I should do. Part of me wanted to help her clean the mess, since it was partially my fault, but then I heard my mother call above me, and she joined me down the stairs, she was wearing a tight t-shirt and some jeans. I felt a little relived that I had dressed somewhat decent for dinner. We didn't really talk on the way down, we just kind of found the dinning hall together, and sat at the large table, along with my grandmother who was wearing the same thing she wore before. Dinner wasn't the hard part. It wasn't even close, the hard part was after dinner, after my mom went with my grandma to get her name changed , after she came back…

I walked into her room to see her packing her suitcase. I had never expected her to leave this early, or maybe I did, but I just didn't want to believe it. I sat on the bed, and helped her fold some clothes, while I listened to her hum her favorite song. I closed my eye's remembering the lyrics. It wasn't a song I was fond of. I actually didn't listen to much music, my whole life I had never really gotten the chance. But my mother had sung this song, for as long as I can remember and I listened carefully to her magical voice, memorizing every little tune, placing it into my mind, so I could replay it every night.

_It's the last night on earth_

_Before the great Devine,_

_My hands are shaking, time was_

_Never on our side_

_But there's no such thing,_

_As a beautiful goodbye,_

_As an ordinary day, I pray for you a thousand times,_

I opened my eye's as she stopped her humming, as she zipped her bag closed. I almost begged her to keep singing so I could remember the way she sang, but I kept my mouth closed, afraid I'd start to cry. I didn't want to show emotion now, I wanted my mom to leave thinking I'd be okay. I didn't want her to worry. We stayed up that whole night laughing together, and talking about times before my dad had died. We talked about the things we had done, and about the great things we'd do as soon as she got back. Throughout the whole night I felt the tears sting the back of my eye's with a burning threat to fall at any moment. But they hadn't come just yet. That night I stayed in my moms room, cuddled against her like I used to when I was younger. She ran her fingers through my hair, and sang me the rest of our song, and I closed my eye's and listened desperately to hear every single note in her voice, as the tears slowly leaked from my eye's, and my heart pounded against my chest, in an agonizing painful way.

_It's the last night on earth_

_Before the great Devine,_

_My hands are shaking, time was_

_Never on our side_

_But there's no such thing,_

_As a beautiful goodbye,_

_As an ordinary day, I pray for you a thousand times,_

_It's never enough,_

_No matter how many times I try to tell you this is love,_

_If tomorrow never comes, I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die,_

_And if tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first?_

_I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth._

_Like it's the last night on earth._

_A penny for your thoughts_

_A picture so it'll last_

_Lets knock down the walls of immortality_

_Your fingers on my skin_

_Only you can hear my fear_

_Only you can help me heal_

_I see forever with you here_

_It's never enough_

_No matter how many miles stand between us_

_This is love_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_And if tomorrow falls asleep_

_Can you hold me first_

_I'm gonna love you like_

_It's the last night on earth_

_Like it's the last night on earth_

_It's never enough, no_

_It's never enough_

_It's never enough_

_The after glow _

_The horizon line_

_The shadows fall_

_Will you still be mine?_

_Will you still be mine?_

_Will you still be mine?_

_I ask_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I want you to know right now that I_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die_

_(And if tomorrow falls asleep)_

_'Till the day I die _

_Can you hold me first_

_I'm gonna love you like It's the last night on earth_

_Like it's the last night on earth_

_It's the last night on earth_

_It's never enough_

I struggled to fight against sleep as I listened to the last few lines, memorizing everything, and when she was finally done, I allowed my body to relaxed, and let my brain store the song away for keeping, and I felt my tears subside as I fell asleep, thinking of the time my mother sang that song for my father, the night he died. Now here I was watching as she left, the hot moist wind blowing, as her car shrinked out of my view. Part of me wanted to run after my mom, and tell her this was bullshit and that I deserved to be the one who dies by her side, but I had to be strong, I promised her, and myself that. I hung my head looking at the ground, my head mathematically calculating how many miles she had gotten to, until she was far enough where I couldn't run after her and catch up. My body quivered, under the pressure of my many emotions, and I pulled away from my grandmothers touch, walking back to the mansion in a daze.

I stayed in my room all day, looking at the picture of my mom, my whole body numb from shock, and suddenly I felt very very alone. Like the whole world had just disappeared and I was alone on a dusty desert, with nothing but a picture for company. I closed my eye's placing the picture down into my drawer and getting up, walking out of my room, and downstairs to find my grandmother. And as I left my room I locked my emotions inside of it. No one else needed to know I was upset. To everyone but my mother, I was the world greatest human weapon known, emotions where not supposed to be programmed into me. But I'm only human. If only other could see that so much clearer. I found a maid who told me I could find my grandma inside her garden, I found another maid who could take time off to show me where my grandmother was. It was the same maid who had taken me and my mother to our rooms, I didn't even ask her for her name again. Just seeing the face was enough to puncture another bruise in my heart.

I found my grandmother sitting by her roses. And I sat next to her, unsure of what to say.

"Your mother has briefly explained to me the position you are in. I know talking of this may be hard for you, but Sakura I want to know the full story. From the begging, that way I will be able to see how I can help. At once."

I looked at my grandmother with a shocked expression. Give me a break lady. I sighed and nodded, surprised she got to the point so quickly, but then again I didn't know my grandmother at all.

"There's not much to tell. I'm sure my mother had told you of her and my fathers dream of training me to become a good spy, and possibly work with them. My father hired teachers, from just about every martial arts fighting technique, to how to keep my body slender, fast and intune with itself, and what going on with it. I was taught how to defend myself, how to use my reflex's, and how to kill someone. She must have also told you of how she had taught me years and years of history, languages, mathematics, sciences, and advanced spy work. My mind absorbed information like a sponge. By the time I was eight I had the mind of a college professor, on a high lank. Though high vocabulary, is something I have been taught not to use. My dad didn't quite understand some words. I was taught to stay simple. I have learned to live off of very little when emergencies come, and to be able to run on for days with nothing to sustain me, and I have been taught to get a job done no matter what.

My parents began to see the major potential I really had, and so did the government. I remember they came one day, the tall men in the black suits. There were about four of them, and they had other men surrounding the front of our house. My mother grabbed me and dragged me into the kitchen, as we listened to what was going on. My father had been at the front door blocking their way to us. The men had told my father, that I was what they had been looking for. That I could be trained to take down armies, and to win wars as they conquered over other countries. My father said no, this wasn't what he had wanted for me, but they didn't listen. I didn't really see much gran, I heard my dad began to fight them, and the wall of the kitchen shook, the men screamed for someone to hold him down. My mother grabbed me and pulled me out the back, needless to say about six men saw us running, and they came after us, shooting their guns at our backs.

My mother picked me up and slung me onto her back. She ran out into the street, and stopped a taxi, the men had been gaining on us now, and were about to cross the street, my mother grabbed the guy out and allowed me to quickly climb into the car. I barely had enough time to get into the passengers seat, by the time my mother had swerved the car backwards, and around stopping traffic, and drove around a corner. There were about five cars behind us. My mom had cursed under her breathe and punch down on the gas, as we sped down the road. We crossed a red light, which is where we lost one of the cars after us, my mom spun the wheel of the car in a u-turn before turning down another street, and taking another left. They must have been confuse because one car went straight, one car went right, and the other followed us. My mother suddenly spun again to the left, barely dodging a city bus, as she continued down the road, heading north, the other car wasn't so lucky and ran straight into the bus. I don't know if my mother was a great driver, or if those guys were simply idiots."

She narrowed her eye's at me.

"your leaving things out." I sighed, looking down.

"Very well, you may tell me the whole story tomorrow, without any unleft detail. I guess I can understand how you feel, but understand I need to hear everything, if I am to help in some small way."

I nodded my head,

"Now let me show you my garden."

And with that we got up, and she showed me her beloved flowers, it was honestly weird to me.

**Aw man you guys that chapter sucked monkey butt. I decided to wait until the next chapter to really get gory into the past. It seemed too soon for Sakura to tell it without feeling even worse, and we don't want her crying in front of anyone ne? btw that's NOT my song. And it's not really a song I particularly like. It just really fit the chapter. It's called" Last night on earth." by Delta Goodman. Check it out if ya want. So try to review if not, well as long as there are fans, there will be updates. Next chapter WILL BE BETTER. I'll make sure of it.**

**-There'sHopeInYourEye's**


	3. Somethings Are Better Left Unsaid

**Hey guys, I know you don't like to review .-. But I need a little help here, or I won't be able to write the next chapter. Do you want me to add in Konoha's ninja, like Ino, Naruto, and ect, as well or just the Suna ninja, and made up characters? A little help would be great. And I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY want to thank soccercrazyfreak and missladylaura for your reviews. Missladylaura's review made me laugh so hard i couldn't breathe. ahaha. They really inspire me to keep on writing. Thank you so so so much for your support.**** You guys can make a request for a story anytime. Once this story is somewhat done. Hehehe. So guys don't forget review about which characters should be in the school with Sakura. **

**Disclaimer: Cause you guys know Naruto would be waaaay better if I made it :P jaykay. **

That night my grandmother and I ate dinner in complete silence. I sat way down on one side of the table, as she sat on the other. We ate our chicken, occasional looking at each other, but not bothering to say a word. I didn't mind the quiet, no I had never been the talkative type my whole life. Maybe because I didn't really have anyone to talk to. My teachers where always teaching me my study's, and didn't allow me to interrupt, or they had me practicing my reflex's and competing against other masters of the martial arts, to test my abilities. I never really had the chance to talk. Just learn, and answer questions, and meditate. No it wasn't the silence that made me uneasy at all. It was the reason behind the thick silence, that made my thoughts hard to ignore. We were quite because we both missed my mom.

I wasn't sure who missed her more, my grandmother who hasn't seen her in years, or me who's known her my whole life, and is just now losing her. I guess in all honesty we were pretty even. I scooped up some carets and put them in my mouth, chewing thoroughly and swallowing, gently grasping my glass of grape soda, and taking a sip, putting it down. I sighed pushing my plate away quite satisfied. But obviously my grandmother wasn't.

"Sakura Haruno! Look at how skinny you are! You barely touched your food! You need it!"

At this I sighed, staring at her with a dull look, ready to get up and walk away. But I knew that was the wrong thing to do when she was allowing me to live here with her, when she didn't have to.

"Grandma, listen my father was the one who taught me to live off of basically nothing. He told me to keep myself in that practice, so if anything bad ever happened, I wouldn't be in an even worse situation. With the food I just ate, I could last for almost two weeks, until I needed something else to sustain me even longer. My body is used to it. My body is accustomed to surviving with little food, and little water. I could use the little carbohydrates in the food I just ate, and run for hundreds of miles, without running out of energy, and without so much as breaking a sweat. It's just the way I was raised to survive. There's no changing that now."

My grandmother looked at me, with a face of disbelief. I don't think she believed a word I had just said. Hadn't I just told her in the garden? I sighed.

"Let me start from the beginning Gran." she nodded, and I felt the lump grow in my throat as I knew I'd be talking about all the things I would have rather kept to myself. Images I'd wanted to lock away and never relive, but it seemed I didn't have a choice here.

"It all started when I was about three. I don't remember exactly, but my mother had told me this story. It was one of my favorites, I guess you could call me cocky. It was one day when I was with my father, and he was practicing some combat moves of his own. I had no clue what a spy was, or what they did, but I loved seeing my dad practice fighting techniques. It had always looked like an exotic dance to me, and I always wanted to be part of it. One day I saw him, in my opinion, playing with sticks, and I wanted to join. So I asked my father if I could. He seemed amused at the idea but said sure, handing me a stick as well. At first he let me block his attacks, or so he thought, but I kept on blocking him, and on a few occasions I even hit him in the side.

At first he thought it was because he wasn't on guard, but the faster he went, I was always faster, blocking his hit, and giving him a soft blow to the side, or to the leg, which was about all I could reach. This time he couldn't say it was my height, that gave me an advantage, because my reflex's had been above any normal humans. This seemed to make him proud. After that he called in one of his old teachers. A very old Japanese man, named Yoai-sensi. I never really like him, because he always called me wide-forehead-san. He started out by teaching me self control, showing me how to meditate and clear my mind of all things, this too also helped me clear my mind of being hungry, while my father taught me to live on basically nothing. I had about seven martial arts teachers, all of them seemed intent on honing my reflex's to my advantage, they at first would throw plastic cups at me, so that I wouldn't get hurt. They threw them as fast as they could, until I caught everyone of them. Gradually they worked their way up to knives, and though my mother protested, she couldn't have argued that I didn't miss one, always catching them by the handle, even as they spun through the air.

I could catch knives in midair by the age of seven, and I could run, and keep up with a car going about ten miles per hour, by the age of nine. I was like nothing anyone had ever seen. And my mind, worked almost faster than my reflex's. My brain absorbed information the first time it was taught, almost like a photographic memory, but I didn't even have to see it, I just had to hear it and pay attention. The more I learned the more I asked myself questions, the more I found answers, on a level even the smartest man in the world couldn't comprehend. It's like, as soon as I dig deep inside of myself, I find all this information, all this wisdom, that somehow becomes available to me. But it's only there when I call upon it. My mother had some of the highest teachers come, and keep filling my mind with history, with math, with science and with mechanics. I learned how to speak Spanish, German, Japanese, French, and I learned a bit of Morse code.

My parents had also noticed, I was never afraid of anything. Not knives, not fighting stronger men and woman then me, not spiders, not anything. It was like, I had been borne without the fear gene at all. They could have thrown anything at me, and I would have taken it on, without any feeling of worry at all. My father even took me out to the wild and taught me how to survive out there, taught me how to escape from enemies, if ever needed, he taught me what I could eat, how to hunt it, and how to hide my tracks, and during all of this the government was watching. They couldn't believe a simple human being could undergo so much, and absorb so much information under such a little time. My mother told me they wanted me,they believed I could be their ultimate human weapon, and start wars, leading their armies to conquer other countries, and continents. Though like you said, my mother leave's things out, and I believe they also wanted to run test's on me, train me even harder, to make me unstoppable, and I think they wanted me to find a way to make clones in some way, to make more of humans like me.

Or that's the conclusion I gather in my own mind, anyways like I had said the day they came, it had been….my tenth birthday. We had just gotten back from eating out at my favorite pizza place, and the men had come. There where four of them, tall and muscular, holding guns out as they came in. My mother had quickly clamped her hand over my mouth, and pulled me into the kitchen shutting the door. We both sat there with our ears against the door, trying to see what was going on.

"Where's the girl Haruno? We will be taking her now. She is getting older, and we need her when she's still got a few years to be trained before taking on her job."

I hadn't like the mans voice, It was deep, and it was threatening, no I hadn't been scarred I had wanted to go and beat up the man for talking in such a way to my father, but my mother told me I wouldn't be able to handle guns. I still have my doubts. I heard my father say,

"you will not be taking my daughter away, until she is ready, and defiantly not for your own selfish reasons."

The banging around of a fight began and I heard the man tell the others to restrain my father. That's when my mother dragged me out the back door and took my hand and began running.

"Come on hunny hurry?"

"But what about daddy mom?"

She had told me not to worry, but she never told me anything was alright. She knew I was smart enough to know different. We heard the men running after us, there where gun shots echoing through the air, but my mother told me not to look back and keep on running. So I did, not really scared that we would get shot, but I did worry about my father. Mom took us into the traffic, and a sudden glare of yellow lights stole my vision for a pure second. I heard screeching, I heard many cars beeping, I heard cursing, and worst of all I heard those men gaining up on us. I looked back, watching as they were too about to cross the street, my mom looked over to the taxi that had just barely hit us, she pulled me to the drivers side and yanked the man out throwing me into the car. Just as I was about to sit up the car lurched backwards, and around to the other side, stopping the traffic yet again. I buckled myself in a seat belt watching as the streetlights zoomed past us, and the car was going at an unsafe speed on normal roads.

I didn't even get a rush of adrenaline as we were chased by the five cars, I only had I certain awareness of what was going on around me, calculating in my mind what would happen on various choices in my mothers turning, and stopping. My mom drove around a corner, a cursed as she looked into her rear-view mirror, and saw the cars heavy on our pursuit. This made her punch her foot down on the gas, the pedometer racing up to the eighty, and past to the ninety. When went down and passed Cherry street across a red light, where one of the cars chasing after us, was side crashed by a tow truck, luckily enough for my mom and I. My mom spun the car into a screeching u-turn before turning immediately down another street, and taking a left before our pursuers could see.

One car went straight, another turned right, and a black Mercedes turned left, pursuing us yet again. My mother by now had her famous smirk on her face, and suddenly spun left, knocking the air out of me, and barely dogging a honking city bus, the other car wasn't as lucky. We decided, it wouldn't be safe to go home. I had whined telling my mom that I had wanted to see daddy, but all she had done was pursed her lips, and told me not to worry, that daddy would find a way to find us. We both knew I knew better, but I didn't press the subject, not wanting to allow my mind to calculate the possibilities of what happened to my father. That night we stayed at a hotel, watching the news. The government had made it seem that we had killed my father. Just hearing that my father was dead was enough to brake my heart. I cried silently in my mom's lap as we watched the news report.

It was said that my mother had strapped my father to a chair and lit him and the house on fire, burning him alive. They showed clips of us driving away from the scene, saying that the cars were undercover cops. They said they wanted my mother dead or alive, and that they wanted me alive as a witness to a murder, to put it nicely. They said they believed the reasoning for my mothers actions was because my father was seeing another woman. I didn't even get a chance to be at my fathers funeral, the next day my mother and I had to leave into another county, and change our names on one of my mom's resources. And her and I have been on the run ever since."

I stared at my grandmother, shocked that I wasn't crying right now. I didn't feel the pain I usually felt when I thought of my dad, instead I felt numb, seeing the messed up side of everything tenfold tonight. I felt the tears sting the back of my emerald eye's but they still hadn't come. My grandmother on the other hand, looked like she was going into shock. I don't think she could bring herself to believe that someone so young could possibly go through so much. And I hadn't even told her the rest yet. I stared down at my plate as a butler came and took it, I took a piece of my short pastel pink hair, and played with it as I let the story sink into my grandmothers mind. She gave me a look I couldn't describe, tears evident behind her warm brown eye's, and her age showed in that one moment, she patted my shoulder, and left the room.

I sat there confused for a second, and then I realized she must not be good with emotions either. I got up, and walked slowly to my room, sliding off my clothes, and putting on my moms big shirt, and some boy shorts. I climbed into bed and turned on my TV feeling the sudden need for cartoons, hoping they'd make me feel a little better. I stared at the TV not even paying attention to what was happening, and thought of my dad, and my mom. A clicked the TV off. I knew it was way too early to go to bed, but I didn't know what else to do. So I got up and started looking through my clothes trying to decide what I would wear on my first day of school tomorrow. I ended up with a pair of black skinny jeans, a red tank-top, and some red flats, liking the way the colors didn't contrast too badly with my bright hair.

I still had two hours to kill. I decided to climb back into bed and flick around the hundreds of channels my grandmother had, until I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, seeing a maid about my mother age holding a piece of apple pie.

"I thought you might like some ma'am." I smiled for once that day and nodded, grabbing the warm plate gingerly, and saying my thanks, wondering if my grandma had something to do with this. I carried it off to bed, grabbing my fork, and slicing down the front tip of the yummy smelling pie. Perfect. I ate it happily, watching TV as two girls in school argued about a guy and which one he should date. The things teens did on TV always seemed silly to me, but I guess tomorrow, I'd see exactly what it was like, to go to school. I got up, and took my plate downstairs to where I remembered the kitchen was. The cooks there greeted me, and said goodnight as I put my plate in the sink and left. They never allowed me to clean a thing in this house. Which I wasn't completely complaining about. I jumped into bed, clicking the TV off, and played my mothers song in my head, as I went to bed way too early, knowing that by four in the morning I'd be wide awake and ready to go. It was just how my body worked, after so many hours off sleep, I woke up. But tonight, at least I had a safe bed to lay in. The only thing that haunted me where the worries of my mother, and the nightmares of my past.

**So I hope that was a little better you guys. :D tell me if you like it. Don't forget to review on which characters should be in this fic. Love you guys. Especially soccercrazyfreak & m****issladylaura **** for all your supportive reviews. **


	4. Fist Day's Not The Charm

**Hey guys, so Konoha students it is. Good. This makes it a little more fun of me. Hehehehe. Anyways, I'm sorry if i disappointed you Geishaninja. I'm putting slight Gaara in this chapter. I'm saving the First thrilling Sakura, Gaara encounter in tomorrow's chapter. And let's just say it's take place at night. Anyways, lol thank you soccercrazyfreak for your review as well. I love that you guys tell me what you want. Keep on the great support you two. It makes me happy. And a happy writer is a fast updater.**

**

* * *

  
**

I sat up, aggravated with myself beyond belief. Three thirty a.m. on the dot. I went to bed at seven, that's a whole eight hours of sleep. My body couldn't take any more. I sighed. Can't I ever sleep in once?I threw the thick covers off of me, and got up, wide awake. I didn't even need caffeine. I looked back at the clock. It would be pointless to get dressed this early, I had a whole three hours before I was even supposed to get up. This would be the end of me going to bed early. I walked over to my dresser, and grabbed my brush. I looked in the mirror staring at my milky/cream colored skin. In the pale silvery moonlight, I almost didn't even look real. I almost looked like a pretty picture, painted into an elegant room. My eye's seemed a lighter green, and seemed to gleam under this lighting. But the thing I didn't like about my eye's, was that if you looked closely enough, you could see just how miserable I was without my mom here. I started brushing my tangled up locks of pastel pink hair, allowing it to flow into the way it naturally parted. When it was all done, a gently laid my brush on the table taking out my eyeliner. I didn't need much make-up at all. My face was flawless, and too much eyeliner took away the color from my eye's, but I found that using a dark grey almost black, softened the look of my eye's, and as long as I outlined them thinly, it made the color pop out.

I smiled when I was done. So now I had taken of about seventeen minutes. Two hours and forty two minutes left. I placed my head in the cup of my hand, and sighed in aggravation yet again. A tapped the fingers of my other hand against the table thinking. I tried not to think to hard. I didn't feel like pulling out thoughts of the dreams I had, had last night. I'd rather not have those thoughts in my head my first day of school. Heck if it wasn't for my grandmother making up grades of old schools, and putting it into the system I probably wouldn't be going to school, and of course she had to make me a straight B student. I couldn't wait to see the faces of my teachers, when the work they give me, would feel like kindergarten to me. I rolled my eye's at the thought. At least I knew homework and school work wouldn't be a problem. But my people skills WOULD be a problem. A big problem. I had never interacted with other kids before. I had only seen things on TV not that, that was really much help. You can never believe everything you see on there. I guess I would just analyze how everyone else acted, and try to do somewhat the same, in my own way. Analyze, that's all I ever did. My mother always told me to just be myself, but myself was nothing short of a freak.

Which hopefully, I wouldn't get a gym class, I didn't want to see my inhuman reflex's. that would just raise questions, and one's I couldn't answer. Oi this was going to be a long year. I got up, deciding to get dressed. Once I got my undergarments on, a slipped on my red tank top, and pulled up my black skinny jeans. I loved skinny jeans, I could move freely in them, if I had to fun, it wouldn't mess up my weight, and if I had to move fast, I wouldn't have anything extra flapping around to trip over. Its hard to explain, but for me it's just easier. My mother and father had taught me to wear them since I was five. I stared at the clock. Four. Not even the maids would be up this damn early. I sighed, walking back to my bed, and checking my book bag. I had all of my stuff, I had my schedule, and I had my pencils, paper and binders. I took a look at the schedule for the first time. History, been there. Algebra II, way to easy, Gym, fuck my life, English honors, eh easy, culinary, fine with me, chemistry, oh just kill me now, and, what?! Self defense? Oh man oh man oh man. This was bad. I'd forever be known as the freak for sure now. But, what if I hurt someone? I'd have to talk to Gran about this one. As I went over plans about how I could get out of those classes, time whizzed by, and it was five. About time. Only an hour to go, but I knew that the cooks were up, so I walked out of my room, past my room with the TV, quickly down the stairs, down the hallway, second door to the left, and into the giant kitchen, seeing the cooks began to get their ingredients out.

"Sakura what are you doing up this early?" The red haired woman asked. I forgot her name.

"I've been up since three, my body can only sleep for so long." She looked at me a bit shocked, but I just shrugged, and pulled myself a stool next to her station as she began to get her station ready. She was making omelets for me and my grandmother, while the rest prepared to make pot roast for dinner. She said it took all day to cook. I watched as she putt the omelet together, it would be ready and out of the over, the exact time my grandmother would be up, and downstairs. These cooks had it down to the second. I wasn't much of a talker so I just nodded as she talked to me, when she asked me if I was ready for school I just shrugged. It was the truth I didn't really know. I never told lies, ever. It goes against everything I am. I guess you'd think I'd make a pretty bad spy, but there's a difference in lying flat out, and changing the truth, so that it's still the truth, just told in a way where it can have two meanings, edging more towards the meaning that doesn't get you in trouble. Oh my mother taught me well. Soon the whole kitchen was filled with smells, that made you breathe in deeply, and water at the mouth. Well it would if your stomach allowed you to eat more than a very little in a certain amount of time.

I didn't even feel the hunger, that a normal human would feel by now. I wouldn't be hungry until maybe tomorrow, but I would eat, just so I wouldn't worry gran too much today. I think maybe last night was enough. It was exactly an hour when I was rushed out of the kitchen to meet my grandmother in the dining hall for breakfast. I sat down where I had before, ready for the silence from last night to return. Butlers came out and brought us our dishes, and orange juice. My grandmother complimented what I was wearing, and I was somewhat amused to see her still in her pajama's. I ate most of my omelet, making plans in my mind to jog it off later, when I got home from school. I needed to keep myself in practice, my life depended on it if Konohagakure ever found me. I'd have to get her to realize that, somehow. When I pushed my plate away, she gave me a stern look, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, well I'm going to go grab my stuff, and go out to the bus stop,"

I got up not waiting for an answer, and went up to my room, I put on my flats, and grabbed my book bag. I went out into the hot and moist Suna September air, and walked all the way down my grandmothers long driveway, and out to where the neighborhoods school bus stop was. Kids who went to Suna high lived in the neighborhoods near by, and came to this bus stop. It was a good walk away from my grandmothers mansion, but that was fine. Next to me were too girls, one with blonde hair hung up in a medium pony tail, and she was talking to a girl with brown hair. They both wore v-necks, and the blonde wore a skirt, while the brown haired girl with buns on either side of her head wore shorts. She looked over at me and smiled, pointing to me for the blonde. And blonde turned around and smiled.

"Well now who are you?" I almost puked in my mouth. I had seen girls like this on TV. I hated their personality, but I decided not to judge a book by it's cover just yet.

"Sakura Haruno." they looked a bit surprised.

"So you live with that old lady in the giant mansion?" That was the brown haired girl. I nodded.

"yeah, I'm here to live with her for a bit." the brown haired girl pushed in before the blonde could ask questions. I decided I liked her.

"I'm Tenten, and this here is Ino." I smiled and nodded.

"Cool to meet you." I was thankful as the bus pulled up with a big swooshing sound in front of us. I absolutely didn't like talking too much, and something told me these girls were full of questions I didn't have answers to just yet. I followed them into the bus, and took a seat in the bus seat behind them, next to a quiet black haired girl, named Hinata. Hinata I could completely get along with. The quieter the better. The ride to school was calm, and bumpy. Ino and Tenten would turn around occasionally and talk to me, but I only responded when I needed to, looking over Hinata's should and looking out the window, navigating a map of how to get back home, if ever needed. I couldn't explain that's what I was doing to them, so when Tenten asked me what was so interesting, I just simply said I enjoyed the view. Which was entirely true. I did love the scenery. But it wasn't why I was watching everything out the window so closely. As we walked into the new school, I turned to Hinata.

"Hey can you show me where the main office is? I need to sign in." Ino eagerly jumped in wrapping her arm around mine.

"Come on I'll show you." I smiled politely and nodded, as she half dragged me through the schools courtyard, and to the main office. The lady with dark brown hair smiled at us.

"Can I help you ladies?"

"Uhm yes I'm the new student, Sakura Haruno." I dug through my book bag and handed her the paperwork her grandmother told her to give to the main office.

The lady nodded and smiled.

"Have a good first day." Ino dragged me out, and I was starting to wonder if my reflex's had disappeared, when I felt someone watching me. I turned around catching the eye's of a sketchy looking boy, with raven colored hair. Ino followed my gaze and giggled.

"Oh that's Sasuke. Hottest guy in school." I rolled my eye's.

"Well I don't like the way he's looking at us. Next time I'm going to rip his eye's out." Ino gasped taken aback.

"No way. Are you crazy? I WANT him to look at me."

I shrugged, "he's all yours." She smiled at the idea, and I looked down at my schedule, I had history first. In the three thousand building. I didn't even know where that was. Ino walked off with some other girls and I mentally cursed. Of course she'd be gone when I needed her. I sighed deciding to look myself. I felt someone fall into step with me, and I felt slightly agitated.

"Can I help you?"

"It seems to me like you need help finding your class." I almost laughed, I didn't need help from anyone. I could figure this school out within and hour. I turned around, giving the Sasuke kid a glare.

"Look here, I don't need your help with anything. Oh and If I ever find you looking at me like I'm some sort of meat again, I'll rip your eye's out, and put them back in backwards." And with that I walked off. I don't know what set me off like that, I wasn't really a violent person, but the vibes that guy sent me put me on defense mode, and if my body went on defense mode, it had a good reason, and I always followed my instincts. It was what I worked off of anyways. It only took me a few minutes to navigate were I was going, and get into class. Is was all to easy to keep up with the teachers lesson's. Hell I could have taught them. I had Hinata in that class, along with her cousin Neji, and some kid named Rock Lee, that made me completely insane. He was too nice. As soon as I had walked into the class room, he walked up by my side and introduced me to the class, half of which seemed slightly interested, the other half seemed to be half asleep. He began talking about how wonderful youth was, until the teacher shouted at him to keep quiet and began her lesson. Neji sort of just sat there trying to act uninterested and cool, which also ticked me off, and Hinata stayed the silent shy little girl, and wrote down all of her notes. When the bell rung Lee stood up immediately.

"Would you like me to walk you to your next class Sakura -chan?" I could feel my right eye twitching in annoyance. Before I could say a word Neji stepped in.

"Don't worry Lee I can take her. I have the same class." Part of me wanted to slap him, and the other part was thanking him from saving me another youthful talk. I stepped between the two and walked out of the class room. Neji fell quickly into step with me.

"Is your hair color real?" I sighed. Yes school was just as bad as it was on TV.

"Yes it's natural. Don't ask me how, but it is." He didn't say anything and I sighed in relief. Even though it irked me that he was trying to be cool still. Unless it's just how he was. I shrugged it off, continuing to my Algebra II class. When I got in, along with Neji, the teacher told me we had arranged seats, and pointed to a seat beside a boy with crimson red hair. I nodded, seating next to him, putting my book bag on the floor, but as soon as I did, my body went on self defense mode full blast. I tensed up, my body ready to strike at anytime. I looked over at him, curious as to what was making my killer instincts act up again. He gave me a menacing glare, one that would have had any other girl shriek and hide her face, pulling her desk as far away from his as possible. His eye's where like cold emotionless marbles of a magnificent green/blue. I glared right back, showing him I wasn't intimidated. He didn't make a move, and his expression never changed, the only thing I could see, was a deep hunger in his eye's. He turned his perfect face away, with the same emotionless face, and I looked at the lesson ahead. I was ready for any challenge this guy would throw at me.

About twenty minutes later I could feel his harsh gaze on me again, I ignored it, finishing my work, while the teacher continued her notes. Most of the kids didn't get it, and she kept having to repeat herself. Instead of listening to the pathetic learning that was going on, I finished my work, and a slight glance over to the boy's desk, said his work was already done. I finished the last problem, and pushed my paper away laying my head in the cup of my hand, still ignoring the boy's intense gaze, that was making my body ready for a fight. I didn't get it. The only other time this ever happened was when I was in danger, or about to be. I pushed it aside. Maybe he was some sort of criminal. I didn't care. I knew I could handle anything. That day at lunch I sat with Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, a new kid named Naruto who was full of so much energy he could light the whole city up with it, Lee, oh joy, and the one that irked me the most Was that Sasuke kid, who sat next to Ino, who kept failing at getting his attention. There were others at the table but I forget there names. I caught Sasuke looking at me a few times, but I ignored him, and made sure he knew I was doing it too. Everyone chatted happily as I sat there, in a conversation with Naruto. I couldn't help but like the kid. He was just so energetic it put me in a good mood even when I didn't want to be.

A sudden stiffness of my body, made me turn my head to see the red haired boy again, along with a blonde haired girl who was tall and elegant, who held herself like a queen, and another boy, with a painted face. I stared at the weird sight, watching as the red haired boy's eye's locked with mine, with a fiery intensity, I couldn't even describe. I found myself unable to look away, but when I saw his sister talk to him, he looked away, and I could turn around again.

"Hinata?"

"H-hhm?" I smiled at her stuttering.

"who are those kids?" I pointed at the table.

"O-oh t-those are t-the s-s-sa-Sabaku's. The blonde is Temari, the red h-e-ead is Gaara, a-n-nd t-the one w-wi-ith the pur-ur-ple paint I b-b-believe is Kankuro. No one knows anything about them. They hardly ever talk, and not at all to anyone."

I nodded, taking a sip of my soda. Well then Gaara and I would have to have a little chat about his attitude later. I wasn't about to let anyone think they could challenge me. I listened to the rest of everyone's conversation, arguing with Naruto that Ramen was a horrible food source. Even I couldn't last on shit like that for so long. I'd get tired of it in a day. The rest of the day went by all the same. Thankfully we had a sub in self-defense, so I wouldn't have to worry until tomorrow. Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Lee, and Neji invited me out to go along with them to an ice skating rink, I had never been to one so I shrugged and called my grandmother on Ino's cell, who encouraged me to go. So I did, hopping in Ino's mom's car along with her, Hinata, And Tenten, and driving off to meet the guys at the rink. At least I found a way to burn off the food I ate before. Little did I know what I had in store for me.

* * *

**Okay so you can expect Sakura's first near death experience tomorrow, ahahaha. I bet this chapter wasn't all to interesting for you guys. Don't worry you'll be seeing plenty of Gaara here coming up. Now if there are any concerns with my writing please do tell me so I can improve. I can't improve if I don't know whats wrong. So, uh I hope I'll be having my readers here tomorrow for some of the action. Oh And don't worry you guys, the rest of the Konoha group will be in here soon. Temari has to be with Shikamaru. :P  
**

**-There'sHopeInYourEyes **


	5. Vampires are real?

**Hey guys I'm sorry if I post it up late, it took me all night to write this and then when I was finally done, my computer turned off on me. So I had to rewrite the whole thing .-. I'm sorry but this is defiantly not as good as the original. But there will be more Gaara encounters in my next chapters so, I'll have those make up for it. Thank you Soccercrazyfreak for your review. L0l. You'll be seeing what happens with Gaara and Sakura in this chappy. Ben's Wife, lmao thank you for the support. I like what she said to Sasuke too, and there will be plenty more Sasuke bashing later, not TOO much, so his fans aren't angry, but enough to keep me satisfied. Missladylaura, you always make me giggle when I read your reviews. And yes your right, there will be some GaaraxSakura fluff in this story. It might not come up really quickly but it'll be intense I promise you. I have a good imagination. Lol. And a good friend who might help edit those parts to make em better. Thank you all again for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: -tries to wiggle eyebrows like missladylaura, but can't move one eyebrow without the other .- xD**

**

* * *

  
**

It was freezing cold inside the ice skating rink. And I loved it. Ino offered me a jacket about four times, but I shrugged it away, feeling refreshed in the cool air, my body full of high awareness, I loved feeling like this. It even brought a new light to my emerald eye's so Lee had complimented. I put on my blades in a hurry, standing up with perfect balance. I walked on the carpet of the room outside the rink, watching as kids skated elegantly along the smooth glassy surface of the ice. It reminded me of seeing Gaara and his siblings as they had walked into the lunch room. A light almost seemed to glow off of them as they walked in with such elegance and poise that even I couldn't pull off. Lee walked over to me a little bit wobbly, followed by Naruto that had a cat grin on his face.

"Hey you two."

"Sakura-chan, you should wear a coat. One such as you shouldn't waist their youth with a cold." I sighed.

"Thanks Lee-san, but I'm fine."

"I could warm you up Sakura-chan." Was that my eyebrow twitching?

"No thanks Naruto, I'm fine really." And I got off and onto the ice, surprised at how slippery it was. But my balance was far more superior, to my clumsiness, which as far as I knew I had none. But then again no one's perfect. I felt a hand pull on me, as Hinata almost tripped, I used my weight to keep her up.

"t-th-thanks." I smiled and nodded, allowing her to skate next to me, in case she needed my support at anytime. Naruto being the show off, whizzed past us, and I had to grab Hinata's arm just before she lost her balance. She thanked me again and I couldn't help but laugh, it was like I was a mother supporting her child. My face faltered, and I could feel my happiness drain away. Guilt began to seep through every part of my very being. I was here having fun, while my mother could be god knows where? I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eye's, but I didn't want to cry in front of my new friends. I told Hinata I needed some fresh air, and she nodded, catching up to Ino, for some help. I got off the rink, sitting on the bench to take my skates off so I could go out and try to gather myself. I yanked them off, and put my flats on, leaving my socks in the skates. I told the man by the front door I was going out for some fresh air, and he put a stamp on my hand that would allow me back into the building.

I saw a few people standing out near the front, so I walked a little past them to the other side, where I let out a shaky breath, and tried to calm down not allowing the tears to fall. my mother had a whole life where she had been happy. I never got the chance to be a kid. I was just taking my time here to try and get a few memories. That just made me feel even worse, but my thoughts were interrupted by the sense that someone was watching me, I looked up at the roof, seeing a shadow flicker faster than the untrained human eye could see. I narrowed my eye's, my body becoming extremely tense as it readied itself to fight. I keep my sense's aware of everything, as I could sense it's presence getting closer towards the edge of the roof, but then it suddenly vanished as a new presence came from my left. I felt an arm reach out and I slapped it away quickly, spinning around to a surprised looking Sasuke. I glared at him, showing him that he was unwelcome.

"I saw you leaving, and I thought it might be, unsafe for you to be out here alone." Was that a gleam in his eye? He was looking at me like I was food again.

"I don't need nor want you around. Buzz off." He chuckled, circling around me to my right, then looked up to the roof as well. He seemed to pause before he looked at me. I decided I'd had enough, and walked away, not wanting to be near him, but he was behind me in a flash, catching up to me. I rolled my eye's turning around sharply, catching him by surprise again.

"Listen I don't know what the hell you are trying to get at, but I said buzz off." And with that I left him there walking back into the cold building, showing the guy my stamp as I walked past him, my temper slowly beginning to rise. I saw Tenten, and that one kid they called a genius, by the junk food stand, and I joined in. Tenten greeted me, and the other brown haired guy just nodded his head in my direction. I could hear Ino, and the one kid, I believe was Choji where arguing over how many calories he was eating, I smirked as I heard the guy at the front door yelling at Sasuke saying he can't get back in with no stamp,. I smiled stealing one of Tenten's nacho's. we hung out for another hour, and then Ino's mom came to pick us all up. We dropped Hinata home, and since Ino, Tenten, and I all lived near each other we just drove to Ino's neighborhood. Her mom dropped me off outside their neighborhood, since I begged her to let me walk off the rest of my earlier food. She pulled the car over, and I got out into the darkness of the growing night, I wasn't worried I knew I could take care of myself.

But as I walked past the fence outside of Ino's neighborhood, I could feel that sense of someone behind me again, and sure enough when I turned around I saw a dark figure behind me. I wouldn't have said anything, seeing as this was a rich neighborhood, but my body tensed like it had before.

"What do you want? Whoever you are, you don't intimidate me, if I was you I'd run before I beat your face in." The shadowy figure was suddenly upon me in a blink of an eye, and went out to grab for me, I dogged his hand, but surprisingly and impossibly his reflex's, were even faster than mine and he shifted his arms to the right and grabbed my shoulders pushing me into the fence, the chains jingling as my back hit against it, the coldness of the body seeping through my clothes, so cold it reminded me made even me shiver, and turn pale. I was shocked to come face to face with Gaara. I squirmed underneath of his freezing cold inhuman grasp, not liking the fact he was able to restrain me from moving much. I had fought some of the toughest men around the world during my training, and a simple boy could restrain me?

"What are you doing?"

"What is your name?" My eye's widened, hearing the deepness of his monotone voice. It was entrancing yet deadly, it welcomed me to listen to it, but also felt like I was welcoming death. I could feel my body tensing at his voice, but my mind relaxing. I didn't like that.

"Sakura, now can you let me go before I kick your ass?" A sadistic smirk crossed his face, his cyan eye's filling with a fierce hunger, and I could see as he began to lose control, of what I didn't know.

"Cherry blossom," He said in a low creepy hissing voice. Almost like he enjoyed the taste of the meaning of my name on his lips. Was he about to rape me? I wouldn't put up with that. My body tensed ten fold, as I wriggled trying to get one arm free and punch this creep in the face, but he held me there, like I was nothing more than a piece of paper.

"Cherry blossom, I want to spill cherry blossoms blood." he smirked sideways at me, his canine teeth becoming longer and sharper, like fangs. What the hell was this? He nuzzled his nose in the corner of my neck, moving it to the front of my throat, and then tilting his head slightly, he traced one of his fangs across it. I hissed as I felt the small wound open, and a thick crimson drop of blood began to travel down my neck. Gaara caught it with his tongue just above the ally of my boobs, licking the blood clean, up to the cut. I wasn't afraid, but I was super aware of what was going on and uncomfortable with the unwanted contact, my mind whirling with thoughts on how to escape, nothing would work in my immobilized state. I hissed again as he began to suck at the wound on my neck, feeling the blood rushing out of the opening, I jerked my head forward, head banging it into his. He growled, tightening his grip on me to where it began to hurt, as my head became fuzzy, obviously it hurt me more than it hurt him, but I would be fine. I could survive any injury, to an extent. He moved his head away from the cut, licking his lips as he did so.

"You sick bastard let me go." I wriggled under him again, trying to get my knee to move, but one look into those cyan eye's and suddenly I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I couldn't even feel. I just stared into those beautiful amused orbs of hunger, and watched as he began to move towards my neck again, his mouth opening, moving towards my jugular vein. My eye's snapped shut, and adrenaline pumped through my veins and my body gave out one more burst of energy, I ended up pushing him away slightly moving my neck out of his way, but it caused his fang to dig a gash into the top of by shoulder. I moaned out in pain, as I felt the blood spill out, and Gaara's pupils suddenly grew until his eye's were totally big black abyss's, of nothingness. My heart began to pound in my chest, as I realized what he really was. But it couldn't be. A vampire? They didn't exist. But the guy in front of me, getting dangerously close to killing me proved otherwise. All the hard work my mother put into keeping me alive gone to waste. I had as much chance surviving in Konoha, maybe more.

"Gaara." I whimpered, trying to get his attention away from what he was about to do, I wriggled under him again, trying to push him away with my stomach since my hands where immobilized at the moment, but that seemed to have the opposite effect. He suddenly growled and pushed harder against me, keeping me completely still under his rock hard, and dead cold body.

"Cherry blossom" He breathed into my neck, goose bumps arising down my skin, and the hot moist contact. He licked the bleeding wound again, this time more needily. "I'll kill you my cherry blossom." my eye's widened slightly.

"GAARA!" I looked over his shoulder, still shocked from the whole scenario. The blonde girl stood behind him, her beautiful intelligent blue eye's full of fierce and anger. Gaara didn't even turn around, but I felt his grip on me loosen. I stared at his face, and even though I knew he was about to kill me moments before, his face looked so perfect, and almost innocent in a demented kind of way.

"Don't blow this for us Gaara, leave her alone." I watched as Gaara stood there, and for a moment I thought he would ignore Temari's warning, but he finally stepped back, and his cyan eye's went back to normal. I stared in shock, part of me wanting to throw myself at him and beat the living shit out of him. But I knew better, I was no match for him. He walked off into the night, and Temari grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"Come one lets get you home." I stayed silent for a little while watching my feet as we walked along the side walk, a few cars swooshing by us now and then.

"I'm sorry about my brother. He really is trying. It's a curse, having to live this way. I don't suppose you can keep this a secret? Though I doubt no one would believe you if you said there were vampires." I looked up still shocked about what was going on, though my mind had processed the information and stored it away already, my eye's and being where still catching up. I was really taking the news well. There was a blood thirsty vampire out to get me. And it didn't even bother me. In fact it made me want to learn more. I was absolutely nuts.

"you have fast reflex's for a human, and anyone else would have screamed or fainted, why didn't you panic?"

"I don't fear. Panicking only makes matters worse. If you stay calm and keep a clear head, you have a better chance of escape, or survival. Is Gaara always like this?"

Temari seemed to stop and think for a minute, then she turned her angelic face towards me, making me almost jealous of her perfect and defined features.

"Gaara hungers for blood more than my brother and I, but he is trying. He's been doing good since we can't hunt around here, but something about you really set him off. Though, something was holding him back and I doubt it was the treaty." I stared at her a little confused. Holding back? Treaty?

"usually he kills without thought, but he seemed to be struggling with you." I nodded absorbing the information. She walked me to the gates of my grandmother's mansion, and then took off, disappearing in a flash. As I walked into the mansion I was greeted by a passing maid who told me my grandmother was ready a book in her study. I walked up the stairs and down the hall knocking on the door.

"Grandma, it's Sakura, I'm going to bed, I'm pretty tired okay?

"Alright goodnight dear."

I walked quickly into my room before anyone else could see me, and before gran could force me to eat dinner, and ran into my closet, grabbing out my pajama's and running into the bathroom. I took my clothes off and examined myself in the mirror. My necks scratch was big enough to notice, but I had a feeling I could come up with and excuse for it, but the gash in my shoulder, that would have to be covered up, and there was slight bruising on my upper biceps. Those would have to be covered by a t-shirt for a few days too. I started the shower and stepped in when it was nice and steaming hot, grabbing the soap bar, and scrubbing my wounds clean, before tending to my body. I moved the bar slowly up the back of my neck for a second, trying to release some of the tension I had. I grabbed my shampoo, scrubbing it into my scalp, before rinsing it, then the conditioner. When I was all done, I turned the water up even higher to where standing up I couldn't stand it, and sat down, holding my pale knee's close to my chest, and closed my eye's just relaxing for a little while.

When I was done I dried myself off with the towel, and put my dirty clothes in the hamper, I went back into the bathroom finding giant band aids in the cabinet, and place it on top of the gash on my shoulder. Some open wounds where better off to dry and scab, but in this case, protection was needed. I looked at the clock, satisfied that it was nine. Now I would be able to wake up at about five tomorrow. I was glad it was Friday. That meant that my first day of school was only one day, and I wouldn't have to put up with a full week of it. I climbed into bed, under my soft blankets, and curled up in a ball, feeling sleep drift over me. I don't know why I decided I didn't tell gran about what happened. I think one reason was that I didn't want to seem insane, but I think more than anything I was curious, and my deep addiction to learning, made me want to keep it a secret, and see what would happen, and more than anything, I wanted to prove that I could beat Gaara, and become stronger than him. Maybe I was crazy, but if anything I'm not normal. And as I drifted off to sleep I could swear I saw his amused eye's telling me I'd die. I was thinking differently.

* * *

_Gaara sat on the roof, looking out to the moon, his cyan eye's unfocused, as he sat in thought. He could hear Temari talking to their brother inside, but he wasn't paying attention to that. He licked his lips, tasting her sweet blood in his mouth, his body craving for more, to such an extent his body quivered in addiction. He didn't want to spill it all. He wanted to savor it, make it last for a long time. He wanted her around, she interested him. the way she never quaked in fear. he would make her, and he would enjoy it as she quivered under him, begging for her life under her last breath, yes he would show her what true fear was. He snickered, his mind unable to control itself as the blood lust within him seeped out, making him want to catch her scent and find her again. But he wouldn't for now._

_He looked down a this hands, remembering how she had tried to struggle away from him. He smiled in a demented way, as he curled his fingers into fists._

_"Cherry blossom..."

* * *

_**So yea Gaara is crazy Demented, i wonder if you guys like him that way, He won't be that way the whole story, just most of it.**_  
_

**That could have been better, but after having to rewrite the whole thing I just lost my patience for writing. I'll be sure to update first thing tomorrow after school and make it up to you all i swear. The next chapter will have you wanting more. Thank you all for your support, I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a drag for you guys. **


	6. Loony Toons Center Here I Come

**Ello lovely's I'm back. I've been sick, and now I'm writing two stories. -sigh- busy busy busy. But I missed you all, so I decided I needed to update. You may be getting two chapters today loves. If I have enough time. So anyways I'll stop typing all this and get back to the story. Thank you so much for your constant reviews Soccercrazyfreak. They make me happy, and somehow crave cake. .-.**

**Disclaimer: but this plot is 100percent mine. HA! **

**

* * *

  
**

I sat there in my dark blue skinny jeans, my white tank-top and socks my head resting lazily in the warm cup of my hands, as I sat on the stool, thinking about last night. I breathed in smelling the mouth watering aroma of the kitchen. I've found this is my favorite place to be, around the cooks, as they make meals for the entire household. I stared off, thinking maybe last night was only a dream, but seeing the bruises on my shoulders, and the scaring tissue of the cut Gaara had given me on my throat made me realize none of it was a dream. I tried to rationalize why Temari didn't knock me out and try to pretend I was dreaming. I know realize just how smart she is. She had been paying attention some how to my quick reflex's as she had told me last night. I don't know when she had seen this, or how she had noticed it, but she had. As far as I could logic out, she hadn't knocked me out, because she would have had to bring me home to my grandmother, and my grandmother knew better than to think I'd have fallen on the ice. As slippery as it was, I would have been able to withstand the fall, if I ever fell at all. Which was HIGHLY unlikely. So she just brought me home, she'd known no one would believe in vampires. I'd just be sent to the Looney Toons center if i mentioned them. I saw the intelligence in her eye' last night, but now I knew it was real, or maybe it was just common sense, maybe I was just putting credit where credit wasn't due, maybe I was just making everything seem more drastic due to shook.

I doubted I was in shock, actually I took the whole vampire thing well. It just brought my curiosity to it's peak. That's what always scared my mother, my curiosity being the replacement of my fear. She had always said 'curiosity killed the cat Sakura' I always laughed and countered with 'and satisfaction brought it back,' she always shook her head, with that same worried look, as if she was hoping I'd get it through my head that once your dead, that's it. I knew that, I'd known it all along. Death didn't scare me. It happens to everyone, nothing's stopping it. So might as well learn as much, see as much, and do as much as you can before you do die. Death isn't something to fear. And neither is whatever comes after it, if anything indeed does come after it. It isn't here, so there's no point in worrying, when it gets here it'll get here, and from there we can all get through it bit by bit. Nothing can be as hard as trying to get b paying bills, and trying to make the best of life. I say whatever's next can't be too bad. I caught my grandmother eying the scratch on my throat suspiciously. I had told her that on my way home from Ino's I had walked into a tree branch, not paying attention. Okay so I could have come up with a better excuse, but I was deep in thought about last night, and that was the first thing that popped out of my mouth, which seems to have taken it's turn working on it's own. I raised an eyebrow at her as If challenging her to doubt my capability of being overly able enough to take care of myself. Except against vampires. Their iron strength just wasn't fair. And the way Gaara had the ability to lock me into his gaze in a and freeze me solid is unsettling to say the least.

He could look me in the eye's and keep me secured there until he killed me. And he knew it. It was like somehow, even though he wasn't here, he was teasing me about it. Teasing me that he was superior to me, and that nothing I could do would change it. I would fix that though. I'd find a way to prove he won't be able to kill me. I'd find a way to get better, if possible. I looked up as the clock's hour hand clicked to eight. Okay I had officially sat there too long. I got up telling Gran that I was going out around the mansion. I walked out back slipping on my converse again I passed through Gran's garden, looking at the deep woods in front of me that lied behind the mansion. It was so green here in Suna. I walked towards the woods, watching the trees I passed by. I came onto a path, that would undoubtedly bring me back here, and if not I had a strong sense of direction. On most cases. I made a mental map in my mind just in case, listening to the occasionally soft crunch of my foot stepping on a pine cone, or twig. The intense burning of the sun had vanished as I walked under the green shadows of the woods, walking along feeling oddly at peace. I guess I had found my new thinking area. And at least this place didn't try and lead me into temptation to eating everything in sight.

I had self control, but who knew how long that would last with my grandmother constantly trying to make me fat as a house. I guess she really didn't understand the position I'm in. Just because Konoha doesn't know where I am, doesn't mean they can't find me, and when they did, if they did, I needed to be ready. I stopped, something flashing by in the corner of my eye. I heard the bushes ruffle, and everything went silent.

"Oh great what now? Another Vampire, what a ghost? Oh don't tell me a know a fuckin goblin this time ehy? Show yourself, because this whole shuffle and hide thing is REALLY getting old fast."

I saw a boy, maybe about my age walk out, his face was surrounded in thick hair, his eyebrows thick, and red triangular lines stretched down his cute dog like face. I knew what he was. I sighed in aggravation, slapping my forehead with annoyance,

"Oh just fucking great. OF COURSE a werewolf. Why not? Vampires are always paired with werewolves." I was talking to myself but he seemed a bit, hurt by my comment. I half expected him to whimper.

"Oh, no offense really, I'm just having a weird week, knowing you guys aren't story tales to give kids nightmares anymore." WHAT. HAS. THE. WORLD. COME. TO. I finished in my head.

"How did you see me? No humans catch us running so fast." I rolled my eye's. Just when I had thought I was normal compared to vampires and werewolves, I ended up being the freaky human who has fast reflex's their not used to. Does life get any better than this? Yea yea, I was having an attitude that day. I looked at him nicely though, curiosity eating away at my temper, which was usually under control. Maybe I was in shock. Nah.

"I'm just not like other humans." He seemed to just accept this and nod. i liked this. no questions. I put out my hand feeling a bit rude.

"Sakura Haruno." his huge fur surrounded hand grabbed mine, and I almost flinched from the intense warmth from it, it didn't burn, but it was a bit surprising. We shook hands, and smiled, the moment becoming a little awkward.

"I guess you wonder why I was following you then?" I laugh, I'm not sure why, but I did.

"yea I really do."

"Well, you see my pack, we protect the humans that live here. Would you like to here the short version of the story?" I nod, realizing I'd have nothing as interesting as hearing why a werewolf would protect humans. Looney Toon center here I come. He sat down on the ground, patting the spot next to him. I sat down, and leaned against a tree waiting for him to talk. Sitting with a were wolf. Nothing wrong with that.

"Well, as It has been handed down by my pack, back way way way in the day, I'm talking a few millenniums ago, the world was a paradise known as Pangaea, where the spirit and material worlds mingled freely. Balance was kept by 'Father Wolf', a spirit of great power who patrolled the borders between the worlds and, called the Border Marches, along with protecting the humans from harm. Luna, spirit of the moon, was impressed by his strength and wisdom and, in her human form, took him as her lover. From their union nine children were born: part spirit and part flesh, part man and part wolf. These first werewolves, along with their father, became the First Pack, and they patrolled the Border Marches with their father helping him to keep dangerous spirits from terrorizing the material plane and physical creatures from wandering into parts of the spirit world they did not belong.

As the years went by, some of Father Wolf's children saw that he had become weak, and that both worlds were suffering due to his failure in his duties, in protecting the humans. So they rose against him and killed him, intending to take his place. The death of Father Wolf devastated the Border Marches and divorced the material world from the spiritual, largely making it impossible for any being to cross. Luna, stricken with grief, cursed all Uratha, though those who participated in Father Wolf's death later swore an oath to her to carry on Father Wolf's tasks, regaining some of her favor - but costing them the enmity of the spirit world. Only those who are descendants down from the first pack, can still tune into the spirit world, becoming as you say 'were wolves', in order to protect the humans, as we always have.

There in the spirit world was also, Luna's cousin, Lilith. In greed at the time, before Father Wolf's death, in her greed at seeing her cousin happier than herself, she went to the shore of the Red Sea and began mating and consorting with the demons that lived there, giving birth to many demon children, creating a pack of her own, that would fight and slain the wolves beloved humans, and the wolves themselves. Her children, began to slaughter village's, craving for the blood of living things, now you see vampires do not have to drink human blood, it is more appetizing to them, and they have been programmed to do it by Lilth herself. They tore down the villages, and this lead to Father Wolf's death, as he could not fend all of the demon children off. After a few centuries of wars between us, and the demon children, they finally backed off, and found their own terrains, stopping their blood lust, and keeping it to a minimum. After years of not seeing any vampires around this part, for my pack, three showed up, wanting to live here. My great great grandfather asked them why we should allow them here. It seemed they had been siblings and wanted to try a live away for the other vampire's to try and keep themselves off of human blood. They said it didn't make them stronger in any way at all, and only made them sick, when they had to feed off of their ex-own kind.

My grandad made a deal with them, that they could live here, as long as they didn't hunt people within a thousand mile radius. And it seems as though the red head has almost broken that treaty the other night, so I was following you to make sure he didn't find temptation in trying anything with you again." I blinked, not sure if I had processed all the information. Wow. I really hadn't expected that. At all. And to think that was the SHORT version.

"So werewolves can change anytime they want?"

"Anytime except the first time, the first time is on their first full moon, where we usually are most powerful. Thanks to Luna. They get a fever and begin to break, out in fur, starting their first transformation. And from there on out, it's whenever you fell you need to transform. " I nodded, it made sense. as much sense as werewolf stories made.

"Vampires aren't related to bats?"

"Nope, they can't fly either, unless you call the way they run flying." I looked at him confused and he shrugged.

"I think you'll see what a mean eventually, though I hope you don't." I got up and stretched, my back cracking loudly. I had hundreds of questions to ask him, but I could tell he needed to be elsewhere. the vibes of being in a sudden rush radiated off him, like heat radiated off the sun.

"So uh, I'll see you around sometime Kiba?" He smiled appreciatively and nodded, I waved as he hurried off, and I walked back through the pathway out of the forest, feeling strangely okay with the whole deal. I was surprised he didn't ask me why I wasn't scared, but maybe he didn't think to ask. Or maybe he just didn't care. I decided I liked Kiba. Maybe I should adopt him, and have Gran get him a golden dog bowl. I laughed silently to myself as I entered back into the bright sun, feeling it's slight warmth dry up the sogginess of the too lusciously green woods. I smiled walking back into the mansion, hearing a full glass of lemonade calling my name.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys but I had to make Kiba a were wolf. You had to see it coming. He's so…. Wolfy. Eheheheh. Okay you guys, it's almost eleven here, and I'm wicked tired. It turned out to be my grandmothers birthday today, so I got a late start. I did not create that were wolf and vampire thing all by myself. I added twists to some legends I found. Ehehehehe. So you can thank the Hebrews for the Lilith part. Sort of. She was originally Adam's first wife, and I was like "No ways that's ****** up." So I made her the Luna ladies cousin. Lol. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll be updating tomorrow with a bit of Gaara's point of view. There will be absolutely NO KIBAXSAKURA unless it's something you really want, o.0 I can't imagine why you would but if you do, your requests are one click away.**

**V Love, There'sHopeInYourEyes.**


	7. Unexpected Guest, Unexpected Hell

**I would like to thank Cassandra for her review, now I can explain this to you all. You see, and I know this is going to be confusing, later on in the story, Sakura is going to learn that her mother is a descendant from Lilith, while her father is a descendant from Father wolf. Though through the bloodline, the descendants married humans, and reproduced humans for decades, when her mother and father produced Sakura, they made a hybrid of two different breeds, vampire and werewolf, though she's more human, so I called her a hybrid human. It's very confusing, and this sort of ruined some surprise's later on, but in a few chapters I'll have more information on her parents and everything when she learns about them from a new character, and you'll understand it all. I just thought I'd sort of clear that up, though I'm sure I left you more confused than necessary. You'll see soon I promise.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, your heads would blow up, due to my horrible explaining skills. **

**

* * *

  
**

I listened to my Ipod, wondering if I should go over to Ino's and Tenten's and see if either of them wanted to hang out. I wanted to go back outside and see if I could find Kiba. I really wanted to ask him some questions. I was surprised he told me the whole story of werewolves and vampires. I guess maybe he knew I'd find out eventually. Or maybe it'd just be easier for him explain why he wanted to protect me, instead of just saying werewolves protect humans. That's not what I had seen in movies. They always ate people alive. I felt my face grimace in disgust. That was another question I'd have to ask him. What did werewolves eat. I wondered why Temari, and Gaara and their brother didn't want to suck out humans blood. Maybe I could imagine Temari feeling that way, but not so much Gaara, no offense to him, but the way he told me he wanted to spill my blood, didn't sound all to sorry about wanting to kill me. And the way he looked at me. It made me almost feel like a piece of steak with A1 sauce on the side. Only to Gaara I'd be a piece of steak with A1 sauce in a blender, since he'd drink me. I grimaced again, feeling sick thinking of it in that way.

My Ipod suddenly went black and I realized I hadn't charged it since I left home. I popped my earphones out and put my ipod to the side, laying on my stomach on my bed. It was only three in the afternoon, and already I had nothing to do. At least back home I had mom to talk to, and we moved from place to place every night since being in one place was too dangerous. Then again, I didn't have a vampire try to kill me, I didn't meet a werewolf who told me all about the beginning of time, and I never got to go to school and make friends. But still I guess I would trade all of that to have my mom back. My heart suddenly felt bruise wondering how she was. Had they found her? Was she safe? Would she come back sooner than a year? Would I hear from her at all? I pushed all me thoughts aside, focusing back on going to Ino's, or Tentens. I promised myself I would be strong. I would get through this and so would my mom. I got up not allowing myself to think about it anymore. I went out of my room, and walked downstairs, finding my grandmother in her rose garden. I walked out, hearing her huge cage of imported doves cooing, and I smiled looking at them. Then I turned to my grandma.

"Hey Gran, can I walk to Ino's house?" she looked up at me, from clipping her rose bush back and nodded.

"Have fun." I walked back into the house, putting on my converse, and walking out the front door. I waved goodbye to some of the balding butlers, and walked through my Grandmother's long drive way, and out to the sidewalk by the road. I walked along the sidewalk remembering my walk with Temari. I stopped when I got up to the fence that Gaara had held me against.

"_I will kill you my cherry blossom." _the words whispered through my mind, sending a chill over the scabbed gash on my shoulder, where his tooth had punctured my skin. I ignored it, thinking it was nothing and moved forward, at least I was keeping my thoughts off of my mom. I kept up, walking along the neighborhood until I realized, I didn't know where Ino lives. I almost laughed. In my attempt to get away from thoughts of my mom I skipped the most important part of visiting someone. Knowing where they live, and how to get there. I smacked my forehead, turning around. There'd be no point in trying to find her, or Tenten's house when there were so many in this neighborhood. I sulked. Now what was I supposed to do? My thoughts went to Kiba. I didn't know for a fact that he lived in the forest, but I knew he was trying to protect me from Gaara.

I sighed. Even Lee's company would be better than none. I grimaced at the thought. I walked back, along the sidewalk towards my house, an occasional fancy looking car passing by me in a whoosh, blowing my sort pink hair lightly to the side, with the after breeze. I put my hands in my pockets and kept walking, ignoring the feeling that I would be wasting my time trying to find someone to hang out with, and that going home would be the best bet. Just then brakes squealed behind me, a red car swerving towards me. I lunged to my left, missing the cars front by inches, my body rolling against the grass. I got up, my last nerve broken. I walked up to the drivers side.

"What the fuck, you stupid fucking….." I came face to face with a smirking Temari as the tinted window rolled down. I shut my mouth, stuck between aggravation and confusion.

"I had to test your abilities, sorry Sakura. I wouldn't have hit you. I heard you were bored." she motioned her hand. "get in."

I could feel the shock draining from my face.

"You try to kill me and you want me to get IN THE CAR WITH YOU?" she laughed, the sound sending a musical melody through the air.

"And how did you know I was bored?"

Again she laughed and stretched over to the passenger side and opened the door, the shiny red door swinging upwards, patting the leather seat.

"Get in and we'll talk." I sighed knowing I'd lose this fight no matter what I did. I nodded getting into the other side, sitting into the seat and pulling the door downwards and in, the locks clicking locked automatically as it shut.

" Ah the Saleen S7, it can go from 0 to 60 mph in 2.8 seconds, custom with integrated roll protection aluminum honeycomb impact absorbing panels; its engine is equipped with two turbochargers and it comes with 3-point seat belts with automatic seat belt pre-tensioners. It has a carbon fiber body, integrated rear crumple zones and a center-position fuel tank. Am I right?."

She stared at me in pure amusement.

" I didn't expect that from you. You ARE smarter than I thought. Yes your right, though I want The Ascari A10. I'll get my hands on one, one day." She looked off into the distance with yearning, as she grabbed the clutch and yanked it back, stepping on the gas, lurching the car forward..

"My mom and I both had weaknesses for cars. She loved to drive. She's amazing. Before she met my dad she would go to street races, working for the FBI to catch who exactly was involved. Konoha doesn't have trouble with street racing much anymore." she smirked at me.

"let's not talk about that. That's why you left in the first place." she pointed to her mind, tapping on her temple. " I can't read your mind, but I can feel your feelings, and they beam out to me like an icon. You are truly good at hiding them though." I smiled, nodding my head. These people would never cease to amaze me, I could feel that coming. I watched as she swerved in and out of traffic, the speedometer racing up to 62. She looked at me, reading my face, or my emotions I couldn't tell.

"Your not afraid." I shrugged.

"there's no need to be. Your reflex's are perfectly capable of handling this speed, if your anything like Gaara was last night."

"I may not be as fast as him, but I'm close enough."

"so as a vampire, how come your out in the sun?" she laughed again.

"that's only a myth. Vampire only came out in the dark so they could hunt their prey, it's easier for them that way, their more powerful in the night, and in the darkness humans can't see what's going on. It allows them to stay in places longer without being suspicious. " she squinted her face in recognizable disgust. "Luckily I'm not that way, because I can feel their feelings." she shuddered." you have no idea how it is to be able to feel the pain someone your killing is in. I'd go into further detail about it, but I feel that's for another time. Gaara, and Kankuro aren't that way though. Gaara, he's normal, but Kankuro, he can control what people do. He can control them almost as a puppet, but he doesn't. he feels it's an unfair advantage." she coughed. "or at least he realized it after some persuading." she sniffed. Wrinkling her nose in disgust again. "I'm sorry but may I say you smell like dog. Damn wolves need to keep to themselves. It'll take you hours to smell better." She rolled down the windows, the wind gushing through, blowing our hair about.

"What about Gaara?" she looked at me with curious eye's. "he doesn't want to feel like a monster. Though something about you just set him off. It's like he doesn't even care about anything but spilling your blood and eating it up in a big gulp. Though it also feels as though he wants to savor you as well." I felt a little weirded out hearing myself being displayed as Gaara chow, but I understood what she said.

"is it my blood?" she nodded.

"even I'll admit it's extremely intoxicating. But it's seems even stronger to him, which is what scares me. I'm going to try and trust him and believe he won't hurt you, but if I find it gets to be too dangerous I'm going to have to move our family away from you. Though I doubt that would stop him. I'd have to hide you too I suppose. And at least the wolves would be able to relax and stop worrying we're going to hurt someone. "

"I don't want you to have to leave because I'm here. Besides I'm used to having someone chase after me. What's one more person added to the entire country?" she laughed, shaking her head. I sat back listening to the classical music drifting inside the car.

"Verdi's Requiem?" she nodded seemingly amazed again.

"I usually prefer today's rock, but sometimes I like to be reminded of past times." I nodded being reminded of my dad. He used to listen to classical music at times to. It 'inspired' him. I still didn't know with what, but it did.

""So where are we going?"she looked at me, the car still racing through traffic.

"just for a ride really. What time do you have to be back?" I shrugged.

"before dark?"

She threw a cell phone in my lap. I nodded dialing my grandmothers number into it.

"Hello, Haruno residence, how may I help you?"

" hello this is Sakura, may I talk to my Grandmother,"

"Oh, yes ma'am, right away ma'am."

"Sakura?"

"Hello Gran, I just wanted to tell you I'm with my friend Temari, and that we'll be out at the mall for a bit, I'll be home around five or so."

"Okay. Have fun dear."

"Bye Gran."

I handed the phone back over to Temari. She nodded taking it back.

"the mall huh?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't know where else to tell her we were going."

I could see the wheels spinning in her head as she thought.

"the mall sounds okay for now." I nodded and put my head back as we drove in silence, both taking in each others simple words.

* * *

It was two hours later when Temari had me back in the car, driving off away from onlookers as I screamed in pain, the gash on my shoulder burning beneath my skin. I yelled in agony, as my whole body trembled and my hands dug into Temari's leather seats. I pushed myself back in the seat, the pain searing deep into my arm, slowly making it's way through my body.

"WHATS GOING ON TEMARI." I yelled, my breath becoming heated. She swerved over behind a store, and was over to my side in a blink of an eye the door swinging open, she forced me foreword pushing me against the dashboard as she examined the scar on my shoulder. I grimaced as I felt warm blood trickle down my skin, as the flesh pulled itself back together. I screamed again as the shapes burned into my skin. I panted as the pain suddenly rushed away, the surge of it still pounding in my shoulder from time to time. Temari's face looked confused and worried from my point of vision, her hand tracing the mark I could now see in the rear view mirror. A jolt of pain shot down my back, causing me to hiss.

"what the hell is that thing Temari?! "

"I've never seen anything like it. Is this were Gaara bit you?"

"No his tooth scraped my skin." I sat up breathing hard as I clutched the dashboard feeling uneasy.

"Never in my life had I thought I'd experience hell." she didn't laugh. I looked up at her serious face.

"I'm okay Temari." Her face didn't falter. She looked at the new silvery mark, with such a complex design I couldn't even describe it. She took off her grey vest and handed it to me.

"Listen Sakura this will hide it for now. I don't have any idea about what that is, but I do know someone who might. Are you okay?" I nodded feeling the energy drain out of me as I sat back in the car seat, breathing deeply and calmly. She got back in the car, and started driving, this time at a normal speed.

"the police must have heard about your attack by now. It'll be all over town soon. I hope they didn't see the color of your hair." I looked at her apologetically. She sighed gripping the wheel so tightly I could almost see the bones of her knuckles under her pale skin.

"we ran too fast for anyone to even see us. I didn't even scream and you rushed me out of there, and at the speed you raced, I'm sure all they heard was a yelp." she nodded,

"I felt your pain before your body could react to it. Your right, no one heard you, or saw you except those few people in the parking lot." I put on the vest, hoping it would cover the blood stain that was sure to have run down my back. Temari ran a hand through her blond hair as we pulled up through my drive way. I looked over at her.

"thank you for coming. If that had happened while I was here….I don't know what I would have done." I jumped out of the car, before she could say anything and waved to her as I walked away. I tried to act as normal as possible as I walked in and smiled at everyone. I went upstairs, and turned on the bath water, and went back into my room grabbing out a long sleeved shirt and some shorts. I put them and a towel on top of my toilet, and undressed, stepping slowly into the hot welcoming bathtub enjoying the feeling of the water running up to my neck. The mark on my shoulder burned, but in a way that it felt itchy, and so good all at the same time. I didn't know what to do, I wanted to cry, scratch it and moan all at the same time. I closed my eye's trying to relax and not think about it. I didn't get out until it was dinner time, and that night I didn't refuse the food the maid put in front of my face. I needed some carbs, and some serious energy.

* * *

**I am soooo unbelievably sorry this is late you guys. I've lost internet for a week and haven't been able to post this chapter up. It's short I know, but the next one coming up won't be. You'll be seeing Gaara soon my darlings. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. I know I did. I gained like four pounds, and lost it the nest morning. XD I'm going start the next chapter now. Hope you liked this one.**


	8. Fear Me

**I felt you all deserved this chapter. It's a bit out of what I wanted, I wanted to wait til later for this sort of thing, but hey, the more GAARAXSAKURA the better ehy? I really hope this is sort of better than my last Gaara encounter, now just so there's no confusement later, I'll be telling you why her wounds are healing faster now later on. Gaara DIDN'T turn her into a vampire because he sucked the venom out. You'll find out why later later later on. Anyways enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Gaara sat on the tree outside of her window, her body thrashing about in her bed. He licked his lips intrigued by the way she thrashed under the fear of her nightmares. Soon he would have her squirming underneath of him, not in pain this time, but in fear. She would fear him. He reached out to the window, seeing it wasn't locked. He smirked pushing It open with ease, stepping lightly into the room, shutting the window behind him. If his brother or sister knew he was here, they showed no sign of it. He crept forwards in her room, watching her delicate body shift in her sleep. He licked the taste of her blood that still lingered on his lips, breathing in her intoxicating scent of it thoroughly. _

_Just catching her scent off his sister earlier had almost drove him crazy, but now he was here, now he could smell her scent tenfold, and soon he'd taste her sweet luscious blood._

_

* * *

  
_

I rocked back and forth underneath my warm sheets, the nightmares flashing before my eye's. I tried desperately to wake my body up, as I watched the flames engulf my father. Just as I reached my hand out to him, my eye's fluttered opened, and I was sitting up straight breathing heavily, face to face with Gaara. My heart flipped at the sight of him. Shit. What was this? Two vampire encounters and a werewolf encounter? Would it ever end this week? I sat up straight, wondering if there was something I could do, to make him NOT want to kill me tonight. I watched him as he stared at me, his eye's emotionless as his face. He made no movement to attack, and yet at the same time he was menacing. I moved my arm slowly, and watched as his eye's flickered to it, watching every move I made. I pulled the covers off gently, and put my feet onto the soft carpet and stood there.

I watched as his eye's flickered over my moon washed body, but this time he seemed to grasp control over himself. We both stood there for what felt like hours, watching each other, waiting for one to strike, and kill. We both knew Gaara would win, and I believe he knew just how curious I was at that moment. I took a step forward and I saw him flinch a bit at my sudden movement. Why would he do that? I didn't know what I was doing. Why was I reaching out for someone who wanted to kill me? Did I really think I could find a reason for him not to? Was I really that stupid? No I knew I wasn't, yet here I was doing exactly what I shouldn't be doing.

"Gaara?" his attention zipped to me immediately, in a flash of pale skin he held me against the wall, curiosity visible in his eye's. I felt his cold pale hand reach for the hem of my shirt and immediately my hand flashed out, pushing his away. He growled, pushing my hand behind me.

"Gaara your being rude. Get off. NOW." he smirked at me, his hand pulling my shirt upwards as if to tease me.

"Mark." I blinked at him. What the fuck?

"what do you mean?" he stared at me.

"where's the mark Cherry Blossom." he hissed. I stared at him. He must have heard Temari say something about it. Instead of letting him try to search for it, I looked away from his gaze and answered him.

"it's on my shoulder, just let me get another shirt on and you can.." but before I could finish my long sleeved shirt was ripped off over my head, and I had to hold back the squeal I was about to let go. I wouldn't let this sick son of a bitch think I was weak. I was strong enough to take him on. I slapped him, feeling his brick like face smash against my hand, the flesh stinging slightly afterwards. He pushed me back harshly, adding new bruises to my arms, as he looked at my shoulder. I felt vulnerable standing there in only my bra. I felt his eye's on the silvery marking on my shoulder.

"Gaara let me go, and get dressed, please?" he ignored me as he traced a finger over the mark. I suddenly jolted against him, whimpering out in both pain and pleasure, as the mixed feelings spiraled throughout my body. I jerked away from him breaking the contact between us, with a sudden burst of strength. Gaara growled staying back away from me, trying to figure out what had happened. I ran into my closet grabbing a shirt and yanking it on before he could do anything. Just as I pulled it down, I felt him grab my left arm and swing me backwards my body thudding into wall opposite my closet, he was upon me in half a second, his canine teeth lengthening in size. I scrambled back against the wall, looking around for a way to escape. I remained calm.

"Scream." I looked up at him again, but before I could say a word I heard a nock on my door.

"Miss Haruno, is everything okay?" I thought for a moment. Did I want to tell her Gaara was in here with me trying to kill me? But would he leave so fast the maid wouldn't be able to see him and think I was nuts? Probably. As Kiba said, vampires do fly when they run. I sighed looking up at Gaara, I felt his body tense, as it was ready to move at any moment. Damn vampire.

"no I'm okay. Knocked my nightstand over trying to find my Ipod in the dark. I just about caught it but I was too late. I'm going back to bed now."

"Okay. Goodnight ma'am." I rolled my eye's. I hated being called that. It made me feel old.

"why aren't you afraid?" I looked at him, his perfect flawless face making me feel slightly light headed. I made sure to avoid his gaze, so I wasn't hypnotized in staying still.

"I have no reason to be afraid. Death is something we all go through. If fate brings you to kill me." I lifted my neck upwards to him.

"bring it on." he seemed shocked, as far as I could tell. His eye's changed somehow calm, and I felt his grip loosen on me. I reached out to him, I wasn't sure why but It was like I couldn't stop myself. His arm jerked away, but I reached out again, grabbing his arm gently, and prying it off of my own. He let the other one go, and followed me to my bed. I got up on it and patted the side next to me. He stared at me still, his eye's unsure, his blood lust covered.

"I've decided that if Temari trusts you not to hurt me, I do too." he sat next to me, staying a little further away than I thought he would. He breathed in heavily, and slowly as if taking in my scent and trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing.

"you don't want my blood?" his head turned swiftly to face me, his eye's full of a deep fury.

"Not now. Soon." I figured that was good enough for now. He leaned over to me, pulling me towards him, his mouth at my neck.

"_cherry blossom."_ I shivered under his warm breath, goose bumps spreading out among my skin. His red hair brushed against neck, as he breathed in deeply.

"fear me." I closed my eye's, keeping myself calm, not making any sudden movements, hoping he would stay under control. This seemed to make him angry. He pulled me against him harshly, pinning my arms down his weight on top of my legs, holding me immobile. He sank his teeth into the side of my neck, and I screamed against the hand that suddenly clamped over my mouth, the sound muffled so only I could hear it within my own ears. I could feel the blood being rushed out of my veins, his body crushing onto mine harder than ever. My scar began to burn, and send jolts of pleasure through my body, making me quiver in delight. I squirmed underneath of him, as he slowly sucked my thick blood out, my vision becoming hazy and my body feeling weak. I thought he wasn't going to stop. I pushed against him, pressing my mouth against his hand so that I could bite down into it, biting the pain I felt into his hand. He hissed, sucking long and hard before releasing me. I fell back onto my bed, breathing deeply. I felt weak and dizzy from the loss of blood, and if I had been more human, I would have fainted by now. I felt the tears brim the back of my eye's as the sharp pain drowned throughout my neck. My room spinning around me, and my scar still shooting mixed sensations throughout my body. I felt frozen, and unable to move.

"I sucked the venom out. You'll live Cherry Blossom." I felt his cold hand trace along my face, as I felt my grip of consciousness fade. I felt his tongue against the still flowing blood, his warm breath sending chills down my back. I felt my eye's close, as I desperately tried to stay awake. I wasn't scared and he knew it. Temari was right he wanted to savor me. He would suck out my blood bit by bit until he finally killed me. And did I care? I wasn't sure. For some awful stupid reason I still felt the need to reach out to him, and try to befriend him.

"Gaara." I heard myself whisper. He stopped his licking, the wounds healing unnaturally fast. I could feel them closing shut. I prayed to god there'd be no scar like on my shoulder.

"_cherry blossom."_

……………….

"_fear me._" my world faded to black, and I clinged onto Gaara, trying to make him understand he doesn't have to kill me.

* * *

_Gaara laid the blanket across her petite frame, missing his view of her large mounds he had, had earlier. He licked the last bits of blood from his lips, torturing himself by not taking more. He went over by the window, hearing as Temari approached the house below. He stole one last glance towards her, before dropping out the window and landing next to his sister with ease. He decided to leave the window open, so she knew it hadn't been a dream. Gaara didn't even look at his sister as he walked away, towards their home. She followed swiftly beside him._

"_You almost killed her." he said nothing._

"_Gaara your going to mess up the treaty."_

"_I won't kill her yet." she stopped in her tracks, looking at her brother with harsh eye's._

"_Yet?" he kept walking, not taking a glance behind him._

"_I want to keep her blood, for as long as I can."_

_

* * *

  
_

**Boy this chapter was pretty short. .-. Ahahaha. That sums up why he won't kill her. As to why he won't turn her into a vampire, it's a similar reason, but a *cough* it has something to do with being able to regenerate blood*cough.* but uh, I hope you liked this chapter, cause for the next two, things in Suna are going to be a little more normal. Key word: little. I love you my darlings. Review for me. I need inspiration.**

**-There'sHopeInYourEyes **


	9. New Questions

**Ello loves, I'm terribly sorry about the long delay.I've lost Internet due to the fact that I'm grounded.:( But fear not!!! For my neighbor is letting me use her computer so get ready for some intense chapters I'll be working on all day. -takes a bow- thank you thank you for all your reviews!!! I smiled so big I think I broke my smiling muscle. Ahahaha. And a BIG THANKS to my neighbor for allowing me to use her computer. ON WITH ZEE CHAPTERS!!!**

* * *

I didn't go to school the next day. I wasn't sick, and I didn't want to stay home. Lord knows I deeply wanted to see Gaara. No I was waiting in the household library for my grandmother that morning who had told me to stay there until she returned. I sat there at a maple desk, tapping my fingers against the surface of the smooth wood to a steady beat of the soft melody of my mother's song that lingered in my thoughts. Some of the head maids where there, dusting the shelves and reorganizing the books, but in the back of my head i wondered if they where actually babysitting me while my grandmother was gone. I sighed, and focused my emerald eye's onto the table, following the lines of the wood, until i drew a map of the twists and turn, and the ends of the texture. I could feel all the information register into my short term memories. As soon as I lifted my eye's from the pattern embedded in the wood, the memory of it would vanish. Unless i focused on it harder and registered it into my long term memory, but the pattern in a wooden table wasn't something i needed to remember. I looked up as my grandmother turned the handle and closed the door.

"Sakura I made absolutely no noise, how on earth do you do that?" One of the maids jumped in her place, obviously none of them had been aware that my grandmother had entered the room. _Great, now the whole house knows i have super freaky hearing. Yippee._ I shrugged at my grandmother, unable to give her an answer. She walked over gracefully, her high-heels now clicking loudly against the tile. I raised a pastel pink eyebrow.

"How anyone can make so little noise in those things is unbelievable." My grandmother gave one of her knowing smiles, that I had become accustom to in these few days with her. She always knew something i obviously didn't.

"Oh i'm sure you could do it deary. It's just a simple shift of weight." I stared at the sharp heel for a second.

"Well i guess they'd pack a bigger punch than flats and sneakers." My grandmother laughed and patted my cheek.

"Such a sense of humor." I just gave her a bland look that said I'm serious. And honestly I had been. She sat down across from me as she always did at dinner, and folded her hands together.

"We have a situation. We're going to have to take your records out of school completely for a bit, and we're going to have to make it seem as though you weren't here. Your going to have to talk to your friends and give them an excuse of your choice. Luckily no one knows we're related other than a few students and the principle. Principle Kakashi, had once worked for me, and he kept your profile on the download in case something like this were to happen. The teachers gratefully never really knew who you lived with. We just have to find a way for your friends to keep quite. Who all knows Sakura?"

"Wait, gran, whats going on exactly?"

"Just answer the question, it's important." Instantly Gaara, and Temari flashed through my mind, but I knew Temari wouldn't ever tell anyone where I lived if she didn't trust them. If she didn't care about my safety she wouldn't have came to stop Gaara. I don't believe Gaara would want anyone around me either.

"The only ones I've ever told where Ino and Tenten. I don't think they've told anyone, because even Naruto and Hinata don't know." I felt a stab of guilt at not telling my other friends where i lived. I trusted them, I guess it just hadn't come up yet.

"Gran whats going on, are my friends in trouble?"

"No no, they're fine, it's you who's in trouble. Well, actually we may have caught this in time. Once i take out your records of being in school, you may have nothing to worry about, as long as we take away your citizenship for good and erase all of your records you'll be fine. But this takes some time, and I'm affraid we only have nine day's. You see, Suna's government is making an alliance with Konoha, and that means Konoha has access to our records. Your mom knows too, i already contacted her and told her I had everything under control so.."

"You contacted her as in you sent someone out to give her the message, or as in you called her?"

"The first one, calling her could lead the government to you, if they're still keeping tabs on her. They know who your mom is and where she is you know. they followed her records of her changed names, and her locations. The name she changed here may still have them clueless as to where she is for now, but it's best we take every precaution we can." I nodded, pretending that i didn't know the information my grandmother was still hiding.

"But isn't sending someone to her dangerous too?" My grandmother waved my inquiries away.

"Don't worry about that for now. She's in good hands, believe you me. What we need to worry about right now, is getting you to contact your friends and telling them something." She threw a Iphone into my lap.

"I heard these are in popular demand." I stared at the device in my lap, unsure of what to say. Sure I had gotten gifts before from my mom and dad, but this was my grandmother. A woman i still hardly knew, and a woman who didn't much like physical contact. Which, is something we both shared.

"I honestly don't know what to say..."She smiled, and at that point i was extremely grateful we both hated sappy moments because then she got up and clapped her hands.

"Okay let's get to work. Sakura, you go out and enjoy some fresh air outside, because you may not be allowed out to much if any of Suna's government officials decide to come here. Your hair and eye's are too noticeable." She laughed, and i laughed to, because it's something you do in an awkward moment like this.

"Now Clarise, Marissa, I need you to watch after the house hold, while I go and settle some things." She winked at me and swept out of the room.

I stared at the maids for a minute, realization overwhelming me.

"You guys work for my grandmother."

They blinked as if it was the stupidest statement they'd ever heard.

"No I mean, you guys are agents for her aren't you?" They put their finger's to their mouths and nodded. _So that's why Gran let them stay in here while we talked._ They shooed me out of the house, and I found myself in the forest again searching around for Kiba. I took a look through my Iphone, looking through the contacts. My grandmother had the list of all my friends on the contacts list with their number. I scrunched my face, and was about to delete Sasuke, until i got a brilliant idea. I texted Ino.

**Hey Ino it's Sakura. I got a new phone. I'll explain things to you later on the phone. How would you like Sasuke's number?**

I laughed. That's what Sasuke got for being a self conceded ignorant bastard.

**Hell y3a Id lov3 it!**

I sent her the number telling her to look in a yellow-pages book next time, and hoped she'd forward the number to every Sasuke fan in school. I looked at the other features in my phone and came across a dog whistle. _Dog whistle eh?_

I pressed the button, and immediately regretted it. I yelped, and dropped my phone into the leaves below my, pressing my hands over my piercing ears, the noise cutting through. _Shit how do i turn it off. _I balanced myself onto one foot and focused the best i can through the pounding pain searing through my head, and pressed the tip of my foot against the screen, hitting the button to turn it off. I sighed, removing my hands from my ears, and trying to relax myself.

"What the fuck was that all about."

"That's what I'd like to know." I turned around facing Kiba who had just answered my hypothetical question. Except it wasn't Kiba, it was a giant brown wolf, the size of a damn polar bear, and he hadn't said anything out loud at all, he had spoken to me inside of my thoughts.

"Kiba, how the hell did you get into my head?"

_**"Sakura I already told you, those who descended down from the original pack, can still emerge into the spirit world and keep in contact with on another,"**_

"Well then how in the fuck does that include me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a werewolf."

**_"I'll explain everything, better yet Akira will explain everything, just get onto my back really fast."_** Kiba's wolf head turned back, his snout somewhat pointing towards his back. I rolled my eye's, and grabbed my phone before scrambling on top of his back the best i could. I grabbed two fist-fulls of tousled hair.

"All right, furry butt express all aboard." And with my sarcastic remark, the tree's around me flashed behind me, and couldn't make out where i was. The tree's i knew, where flying past me, but it looked like we were running through a deep brown hallway with an occasional splotch of green, as the tree trunks meshed together in my view. I definitely didn't know Kiba enough to know if he would kill me, and i had no clue as to where we were going, but i knew as long as my instinct hadn't sensed any danger, i was fine with going with the flow. A morning with a werewolf. How bad could that be compared to a morning sitting in you room, texting Ino about how how she thought Sasuke was. In fact, Ino was more threatening than a werewolf.

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry that came up short. I have to go home and clean for a bit. But i promise i WILL have another chapter up by tonight, So i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i swear the next chapter, Shall Leave You BREATHLESS. (from having to read so much) **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!**

**DON"T GIVE UP ON ME YET THERE'S MORE TO COME!!!!!!  
**


	10. New Answers

**Howdy ho There'sHopeInYourEyes here. Just to clarify things up, Akira is a girl werewolf in the fic. Ahahaha. I'm not entirely sure whether Akira was male or female originally, but I'm purdy darn positive that Akira was a dude doggy. (I'm not Naruto Shipuuden 92 I outta know by now.) Buuut i changed Akira's sex, so he is now a she. Just so you know. And with that Ladies and Gentlemen, i present....CHAPTER NUMBER TEN!!!**

**(Insert apluase here)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto wishes I owned his story cause if I did, I'd make him rich enough to buy a lifetime supply of Ramen...Maybe.**

**

* * *

**

I caught my breath back in sharp gasps, as I jumped off of Akira, feeling the earth below my feet teeter and totter. I did good keeping my balance as I let my eye's focus on the now still ground. Kiba seemed amused.

**"Whats wrong with this."** Werewolves, and their unknowingness of humans.

"It's motion sickness."

**"Whats motion sickness?"** I dug deep into my mind, trying to remember exactly what it had been.

" Well motion is sensed by the brain through three different pathways of the nervous system that send signals coming from the inner ear (sensing motion, acceleration, and gravity), the eyes (vision), and the deeper tissues of the body surface (proprioceptors). When the body is moved intentionally, for example, when we walk, the input from all three pathways is coordinated by our brain. When there is unintentional movement of the body, as occurs during motion when driving in a car, the brain is not coordinating the input, and there is thought to be discoordination or conflict among the input from the three pathways. It is hypothesized that the conflict among the inputs is responsible for motion sickness."

**"So because i moved so fast without your body expecting it, you got dizzy?"**

I shrugged, being smart hadn't worked. Damn Kiba and his smartyness.

"Basically." He told me to wait as he went further into the forest, until I couldn't see him anymore. I hadn't even realized my Grandmother's back yard went so far. Within about five minutes he was back to him old self. Or he was back to looking human rather. He jerked his head, telling me to follow him. I followed quickly behind him, keeping my eye's keen for any other werewolves. We walked for a good ten minutes, before i saw a clearing, where a small old fashioned town lay before my eye's. There were men, hairy just like Kiba, and young girls and boys running around playing with small versions of werewolves.

"Those are young newborn werewolves. They transform anywhere from eleven to thirteen." I nodded, smiling brightly as I saw a little girl wave to me and Kiba. I waved back quickly before I looked back at Kiba's back who was walking into a house. I was surprised to have heard T.V. in the background.

"So werewolves watch T.V. huh?"

"Yep, and we even buy stuff of the Internet. Amazing isn't it?"

I scoffed at his sarcasm, and stopped to gasp at a beautiful young girl about my age with long white hair. Her eye's were a warm brown, and held more intelligence behind them than Temari and my Grandmother put together, which is a pretty damn lot. The only thing possible wrong about her, was the fact that like Kiba her hands were fury, and her nails were sharp. I smiled.

"Hello Sakura, I've been quite curious about you."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Hello, uh."

"Akira."

I stuck out my tiny pale, furyless hand out to hers, and shook her warm hand, feeling mine begin to sweat under the welcoming heat.

"It's great to meet you. So why am I here." I gave an inquiring eye over to Kiba, as a sign that he better explain.

"Sakura, Akira is the only female werewolf of our clan, and happens to be the most in-tune with the spiritual world. She can explain to you a little bit about who you really are. I'm supposed to go give this news to Temari, since it involves them too now, unfortunately."

I glared at him. He laughed and waved my anger away, as though he had every reason to hate Temari. He walked over and kissed Akira goodbye, which I'll admit surprised me a bit, and walked away.

"Well Sakura how can I put this simply? I'll start with your father. He is one of the descendants of the first nine sons of father wolf. His name was Hachirou meaning eighth son. He married a human woman, who had a werewolf son, who married another human woman, who in turn had another werewolf son, and a somewhat werewolf son. Well the farther down the somewhat werewolves went in the family tree, the more your fathers side of the family became human, until eventually your father's descendants couldn't even connect to the spirit world anymore.

Your mother, was a descendant from Lilith's demon children, who also eventually bred with humans over long periods of time, until the Vampire  
DNA strand was barley noticeable at all. Kind of like a recessive gene. Well, then when the two breeds, though week, connected together with you, you became a hybrid, both werewolf, and vampire, barley, but it's there. So your a hybrid, and your human. Which explains the quick reflex's, the killer instinct, and great speed. The older you get, the more tone your abilities will become. Though I have to look farther into it still. I told Kiba I didn't have enough information yet."

"So is that why the dog whistle hurt my ears so bad?" She nodded. I looked out into the distance registering everything into my memory.

"Well at least i have an explanation for why I'm such a weird human. Now i have another question."

I flipped my head down and pulled down my t-shirt collar, to show Akira the silvery mark Gaara had left me.

"Gaara bit me here. Whenever he's near it sends different sensations through my body. Why is that?" I felt her warm finger tips brush against it, and i could just barely make out the awe in her face.

"I've never seen anything like this at all. I have no idea what that is, but you should try to keep away from Gaara until i find out."

I looked up at her with a 'are you kidding me' expression.

"Like that's been possible so far." She gave me an understanding look. We talked and joked for an hour, enjoying our somewhat girlie time together, until I realized I wanted to go home.

"Hey Akira, whens Kiba coming back?"

She made a face.

"Not for a while, him and a few members of the pack spotted threatening vampires near the area."

I decided i better not ask.

"Can you take me home by chance?"

She nodded.

"Wait for me outside."

I nodded and left the house, a bit disappointed in the fact I would get to see her transform either. I thought about what she had said about me being a hybrid between human, werewolf, and vampire. It was honestly a weird thought, when this whole time you thought werewolves and vampires were fake. I heard scratching at the door, and opened it to a big Beautiful white wolf at the door. I climbed up on top of her, and remembering how smooth Kiba ran, a decided to just hold some of her thick hair gently, just in case. I stared at her hair as she took off, ignoring the tree's passing by us, so I didn't become dizzy from my eye's moving back and forth to quickly again. When the ride was over I pet Akira's big soft fury head, and waved goodbye. I sniffed, and scrunched my nose. I smelled a bit like a dog**.**

**I **walked into the mansion, asking one of the butlers if my grandmother was home yet.

"Not yet miss." I nodded, realizing it was only twelve. I walked up to my room, into my bathroom, wondering what Gaara was thinking about me not being in school after last night. I took out my long forgotten phone and looked for his number. I wasn't sure if it was a cell phone or a house. Did vampires even carry cell phones? It didn't matter because i had never brought up Gaara to Gran and his number hadn't been in there anyways. I sighed setting my phone down and getting undressed. I started the water as I walked over to the linen closet and grabed out a towel. I set the towel on the toilet, and stepped into the steaming shower, relaxing as the hot water soothed out my stressed muscles, and washed my worried, and stench away. I grabbed the soap and began to scrub my milky body down, until the water ran cold. I twisted the knob off, and stepped out into the steam filled bathroom, and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around my body loosely and took my clothes and threw them into the hamper. I grabbed a big T-shirt, and some girl boxers, and out them on. I knew I'd have visiters after school ends, knowing Ino.

My phone binged and I looked at it.

**Hey gurl it's Tenten. How r u feeling?**

I laughed.

**Like I need some serious sleep.**

It wasn't a lie. I did feel like I needed to sleep and wake up a little girl again where everything was normal.

**Okay well rest up gurl.**

And at that point I felt bad for feeling that way in the first place.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry i had to end it there, gotta go. I'll finish tomorrow.  
**


	11. Surprising Behavior

**Mkay, yesterdays chapter was the shortest chapter I've ever written. And I'm sorry I had to cut it so short, but you guys have to remember, I'm using my neighbor's computer. So again I'm really really sorry for the short chapter. I hope this one makes up for it. And I guess many of you may be wondering where all the GaaraxSakura stuff is. Well I didn't want to rush it too fast, but you'll see in this chapter, that things between them are about to change a little bit. And pretty soon this story is going to take off into action express. Just thinking about it makes me realize I'm going to end up writing like thirty chapters or more. I have so many idea's yet to come. Soo don't give up on me guys, the fun stuff is about to begin.**

**

* * *

**I sighed as Ino, and Tenten finally left my house. I texted Ino before she could have invited anyone over and told her I only wanted her and Tenten to know where I lived. She was a bit surprised at first, but I explained to her that maybe if people thought I was rich, they'd treat me different. She seemed to understand this from her past reference, and decided she wouldn't invite anyone to come visit me after school, and told me I had just texted her in time. When they came over, they brought me my homework. I laughed.

"Guys I'm going to be home schooled from now on." They shared a look.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. My grandmother thinks I'd get a better education if she hires some big shot teacher." I tried to make it as believable as possible."And it's going to suck guys. This means I have to learn even when I'm sick. I never get a day off, I'm not even sure she'll give me a summer vacation."

"No." They both said. I had hid the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. If only they could have seen their face's. I had nodded, looking as serious as possible.

"Yea. But we can still hang out on the weekends." Ino had jumped in.

"Hell yea we do."

Well the sigh that had escaped my rosy lips wasn't exhaled because I was happy they were gone. It was because I hated to lie. I had never lied before, stretched the truth to mean a few different things, but never a full blown out lie. Even if it was a little white lie. I shook my head, just happy I had those two out of the way. I doubted the Government could find I was in that school, if my records had been erased, but even if they could, no one but Ino and Tenten knew where I lived, other than Gaara, and Temari, and they'd never say anything. I didn't know that for a fact, but I deeply believed that. My grandmother still hadn't returned home and there wasn't much I could do. I was just about to find my way into the kitchen when a call from a butler stopped me.

"Ms, Haruno there's a, Temari here for you?" I nodded and shooed him away as I swiftly made my way to the door. When she saw me open it slightly, relief seemed to ripple across her face. I stopped her before she could talk.

"Hey come on in." I opened the door wider for her. "We'll go up to my room." She nodded and made her way past me, as I shut the door behind her. I suppose I didn't have to show her my room, since I ended up following her, as she followed my sent up to my room. I told her to take a seat on a couch in my 'lounge room inside my bedroom' as I called it, while I went and grabbed her newly washed gray vest. When i came back I handed it to her, and sat down on the couch across from her own.

"I was worried about you. Last night I knew you were in bad shape, but you seemed alive. But when I didn't sense you in school, the whole day I kept kicking myself in the ass for not sticking around. I thought you were dead."

I shook my head.

"Nope, still alive and kicking." I shoved my foot in the air to make my point. Her face stayed serious.

"I'm going to have to find a way to keep Gaara away from you, he's just to dangero..."

"NO!" She looked at me startled and shocked. Luckily for me, my heart was pounding to hard to allow any blood to settle in my cheeks, and no blush crossed my face.

"Temari, you can't keep Gaara away from me, I feel like, I need to befriend him. Like I need to help him be like you and your brother."

"Sakura that's just his vampire charm working on your ju.."

"No Temari it's not. It's not him influencing my judgement, it's my instinct. I know it is. My mind and heart are telling me, that Gaara can control himself, he just needs to work this out himself. Give him a chance to regain control. So what if he sucks out my blood until I'm barely alive? I believe in the last few seconds he'd stop and he'd learn to have control over his hunger. Then no one else will get hurt. I'd rather he learned on me, I can take the pain, rather than a normal human who'd die in immense pain without a clue of what to do, but panic. It's sickening."

She gave me a confused look.

"I don't quite see what your saying."

"I'm saying, as you know, I'm not just human. I can handle whatever Gaara throws at me, to a higher extent than a regular human being. What I'm saying is, if he can gain control over his thirst now, with me, no one else has to be hurt by him again. It's better he learns over my life, rather than maybe hundreds of lives of others." Temari shook her head.

"But he only looses control around you."

"Yea, and how do you know there won't be other people with the same effect on him as me? There's no guarantee Temari. Just let him go and learn, I know he can do it. Or I'd be dead by now." I knew she understood what I was saying. I think she was more confused on how selfless I was being. I held out my hand to stop her arguing from continuing any farther.

"When did Kiba reach you anyways?"

She slumped in her seat obviously not used to defeat.

"During lunch. I skipped it."

"So he didn't tell you I was alright?" She shook her head.

"The bastard said he didn't know. Damn wolf. And I would have been able to smell you scent if it wasn't for his overpowering stench." She wrinkled her nose and I almost had to laugh.

"Yea, well werewolves don't seem to be all found of you guys either." She scoffed.

"That's because we're clean." We both laughed lightly and I could tell Temari felt better.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Can I see that mark again?" I held up my pointer finger, and ran quickly into my room, pulled off my black over-sized t-shirt, and slipped on a red tank top, while running back towards the 'lounge room in my bedroom'. Temari seemed quite amused.

"Ha, the semi human girl moves faster than a human in human eye's and slower than a snail in vampire eye's." I grimaced.

"Well if you guys run faster than a werewolf, I'm never hitching a ride." It was her turn to raise a brow.

"Oh we run faster. About 12 knot's faster." I waved it away not wanting to think about it. Running from Gaara, definitely not a go. If i could run at about ten miles an hour, I didn't want to know how fast a vampire was if that was considered a snail. Driving away from Gaara. Probably not going to happen either unless my car can get to over sixty miles an hour from the get go. I leaned forward and let Temari take a look at the mark. Her being near me gave me a very faint feeling of pain and pleasure again, but no where even close to Gaara's effect on it. I decided to keep my mouth shut about the matter. She said she knew someone who may know about it. She'd fill me in.

"The person I have in contact won't be able to give me much information unless she can get down. But there's one person I want to have a look at it. You know Shikamaru right?"

I nodded surprised Temari knew him.

"Smart boy, a genius really. He knows how to find information on things like this, and him and I'll have to go over some possibilities sometime soon." I nodded not really thinking.

"Hey Temari how come vampires can walk out in the sunlight?" She glared at me,

"Oh Sakura that's just old stories based on the fact in our early years we only hunted at night in order to keep a low profile." A smiled.

"Ah okay, did you bring your car?"

"Uh yeah, why?" I gave her a curious look.

"The government is out to get me, Konohagakure to be exact. Turns out they'll be switching they're government to an alliance to ours. My grandmothers not sure, but she thinks the two governments will be sharing files, so to be safe she erased my records of ever being here, and if any government officials do come to Suna, I'll be stuck inside the house most of the time. Take me the hell out of here, so I can have a few last days of freedom."

She put her finger onto her chin, and thought for a moment.

"How about.....hm. No." Her face scrunched up in deep thought, and I was about to suggest something, when she flew up from the couch exclaiming "I know!" I jumped, realizing she wasn't sitting down anymore, and was now standing up. I blinked standing up. Before I could ask, she grabbed my hand, and we flew down the stairs. I called goodbye to the butler who had called me before, telling him I'd be home latter, and was out the door before I could hear his reply. Seeing her beautiful Saleen S7 made me smile, as i swung the door upward, sunk into the leather seats, and swooped the door down and shut.

"I love this car." Temari laughed.

"I do too. Though I have to admit, getting your blood off the seat wasn't much fun, good thing Gaara hadn't been around." I gave her an apologizing look, remembering the day we had went to the mall. Stupid silvery mark. I couldn't even wear Tank-tops with it.

"Oi Temari I still have a tank-top on."

She shrugged.

"People will think it's a tattoo. I'll get you a shirt later." I motion down to my black girl boxers.

"Sakura where we're going no ones going to care." I wiggled my bare feet. She sighed. She got out of the car, and came back with a pair of black flip-flops.

"There." She started the car before i could protest and took off down the road. I pouted, slipping the shoe's on, wanting my jeans, a t-shirt, and my damn flats. I pulled my seat belt on looking out the window.

"So where are we going?" She smiled wickedly.

"Boardwalk. I thought the fair would make you feel better."

"Oh. Well then, at least I have pretty legs, or I'd be kicking you with them for not bringing me back to get dressed." She waved me off, as if to say I'd never do it, and turned up the music as we sped through the city streets. I looked out the window.

"Is Gaara alright?" I could see her sad glance from the corner of my eye.

"Let's just say, after tonight, he'll at least know why you hadn't been in school today."

"Why didn't he visit me after school. Why only at night?"

"Because, the night is when we are our strongest. But also at our weakest. We thirst for blood more in the night, than during the day." I gave her a silent oh, and kept my questions to myself. I didn't want her worrying about Gaara again.

* * *

Temari dropped me off at my front door at eight, and I waved goodbye, with a giant teddy bear in my hands, because a vampire's accuracy is scary, a board walk t-shirt over my tank-top, a belly full of Italian, and a bracelet I had won all by myself in the other hand. I opened the door, and shouted hello to everyone. I got back a bunch of 'hello Ms Haruno's back.' Apparently, according to one of the 'top maids' my grandmother would be back tomorrow morning. I shrugged. She had told me these things took a long time. I carried my stuff up stair, placed my bear and bracelet in my room and opened up my window for Gaara for when ever he'd get here. I took off the t-shirt, and left the tank-top on to avoid yesterday night's scene. I sat on my bed, and I turned my T.V. on.

I watched T.V. for hours, until twelve, and there had still been no sign of Gaara. I clicked the T.V. off with disappointment, and clicked my light out. Maybe Temari had kept him away after all. I pulled the covers over my body and shut my eye's listening to the sounds of the outside night, until I fell deep asleep. I don't know how many hours later it had been but I felt a disturbance in my sleep. My eye's fluttered open to Gaara standing above me. I smiled up at him.

"I knew you'd come." He seemed taken aback by my joy at his presence. I sat up slowly, not yet fully awake.

"_cherry blossom_" He hissed my name, and for some reason, I think I felt his relief. Probably because his favorite meal was still alive, and regenerating blood cells. I felt the mark on my shoulder heat up, sending an itching, sensation that felt amazing. I leaned into him, the feeling doubling tenfold. I stopped when my face was a few inches from his stomach, and all I could focus on was the feeling seeping down my neck, and through my back. I looked up at him, confused at what was going on, and not caring. We both looked into each others eye's, neither of us breaking contact until finally the feeling subsided, and I could breathe again. He didn't make a move to suck out my blood. He didn't make a move to look at my mark.

"Lay back." I looked at him confused, his deep voice and angelic face making me comply to his demand. He took his cold hands and pulled the blanket over me, and ran his fingers through my hair. I shivered, relaxing a bit, my instinct starting to run on high alert though. My body was being over cautious.

"Why?" He licked his lips.

"_Because I want your blood when it's full. Your mine cherry blossom." _

"I trust you." He seemed to enjoy hearing it for the moment. I remembered Temari saying he didn't want to be a monster. Maybe if he realized he wasn't a monster with my help, he'd be okay. I fell asleep again to the sensation of him playing with my hair. He reminded me so much of a child, and I was almost like the teddy bear he held on to, and squeezed to death.

_"I'll kill you."_ It didn't phase me. I knew he wouldn't.

* * *

_Gaara stayed by her side until three in the morning, just to prove to himself she was there, and fine and that her blood was close to it's normal level. He knew better than to try and feast on her blood when it was still low. He'd enjoy her slowly, and savor every drip of it. He took one last glance at her, before leaving her home. As long as she was alive, he could enjoy her sweet blood.

* * *

_**Okay, so this chapter was a bit longer. I hope it was WAY better than the last one. My neighbor needs her computer, but if I can, later I'll update again. Keep in mind, this story is on the edge of reaching the action, so be patient. I promise soon you'll want more every hour of the day. l0l. Review loves and give me inspiration to write.**


	12. Game Over

**Sorry I barely update you guys. This is a 2 day time skip. So I hope this makes it up to you.

* * *

**

It was the worst possible time to have seen Gaara again, no matter how much I had missed him. A loud burst echoed in front of me as a tree cast on fire's branch had snapped off hitting the ground with a loud thump. Gaara grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder roughly and held me tight, no matter how much I squirmed and protested. Against his inhuman strength it was no use. I watch helplessly as Temari and Kakuro fought off Konoha's agents, my grandmother out of sight. Temari urged me to stop trying to fight it but i couldn't. I didn't want to run away anymore. I didn't want to see everyone I loved get hurt because of me. I just wanted to turn myself in, and let everyone live their lives normally. But Gaara didn't allow my blood to spill, wouldn't allow his precious food to go to waste, but there was one thing I realized in that very moment. No matter what, apparently the government would always follow me, would always be right on my tail, would always know where I was. There was no escape. And the attacking was only beginning. I hissed as I felt a bullet scrape past my arm, whizzing off a hunk of my flesh. I could feel the blood begin to run down my arm, and I could swear I saw Gaara's eye's beginning to turn a golden colo as he breathed inr. But the forest buzzing past me, and my side glance at Gaara's unreadable face blurred together as I lost consciousness, praying everyone would be okay, and angry It had been my fault in the first place, that they where in danger.

* * *

'One beep'

'Two beep'

'Three beep'

My emerald eye's cracked open, a bright white light burned into my vision, and my first thought was 'whoa this is trippy'. My mind felt fogged, and I couldn't think straight. There was an IV in my left arm and a bandage around my right where the bullet had hit. I blinked a few times, as the hospital room had cleared into view. _Gaara took me to a hospital?_I found my head heavy, and the room began to spin as i tried to sit up. A pair of warm hands pushed me back down, and i tried so hard to focus on the face. I couldn't. My eye's lidded closed halfway as the mans voice spoke.

"whoa now wouldn't want to get hurt again." something wasn't right about his voice. Something was wrong. A memory flashed through my head, as my mother ran with me. "Get her!" It was the same voice. I stayed put, not in any condition to move. And the only reasonable thought I could conger up in this immobile state was 'drugged'. I heard the door close, and I sat up. The room began to spin again but I ignored it. I knew I was in danger. I ripped the IV out of my arm, the tape ripping off my skin. I held my breath trying to keep quiet. I stood up gently. The floor beneath me swayed and I had to hold onto the silver railing on the hospital bed till I regained my balance. I looked down at my pale legs, the only thing on my body was a white hospital gown that went to my knees. The door opened and the man came back out a smirk look to his face.

"I see you've gotten up for me. Oh and look at that you even removed the IV for me. My my Sakura you make my job alot easier." I couldn't speak. I couldn't think of how to form words. I stared at him, my eye's half lidded and my body feeling heavy and weak. He grabbed my left arm where the IV had recently been, and took out a needle full of a clear liquid. He pressed in the plunger some of the liquid squirting out, removing the air from the bottle. "You see Sakura, it's because of you that I lost my job. Nothing personal really, but I figure the only pay back is to destroy the thing that bitch wants the most." He chuckled. "That my dear would be you. Now just a little of this can be almost fatal. I've got a whole syringe full of it." he pressed the needle in my vein. "goodbye Sakura" Just as he pressed the plunger inwards, I yanked my arm back, the needle flying out of it. I grabbed the needle, and pressed it into his leg, quickly getting out the door as he screamed. I was walking as fast as I could, holding onto the white walls to hold me up, my feet freezing against the tile floor. He came after me, limping as he ripped the needle out off his thigh, catching up to me. I felt weak. Tears brimmed my eye's. I wasn't afraid to die, why was I crying? The halls where empty. Where was everyone?

"Gaara" I begged, the man only a foot away now. Gaara was no where in sight. I made my way near the waiting room."Gaara please." Why was I calling him? I wasn't weak. I collapsed onto the floor, my body giving up, the cold seeping into my legs from the tile floor. My hands laid out in front of me, holding me up as I panted. The man grabbed my left arm again. "you little bitch."

I watched helplessly. "No...." That's when suddenly he dropped my arm, and I fell back as my head collided with the hard floor, and as I laid there in pain and confusion I knew it had been Gaara who had saved me.

* * *

I awoke next to Gaara in a car, my neck hurt from laying with my head on the door frame for so long. A big purple bruise surrounded the inside of my arm where the needle had been. I looked up, still sleepy, and looked at Gaara, who was driving. I wanted to protest, but I didn't have enough energy to say anything. I looked at him. Something seemed different about him. Like, he was more, concerned than blood crazed. His eye's watched me, as I looked at him. He gently threw my phone into my lap, which is when I realized I still only had the hospital gown on. I stared at my Iphone for a minute. "where's my clothes?"

"Didn't have enough time." Was the only response I received. I didn't mind. His monotone voice was enough to allow me to release the breath I hadn't even known I was holding. I brushed through my pink locks with my fingers, ignoring the dull pain I felt from the bruise, looking in the rear-view mirror. I was surprised to see I actually looked alright after what I had been through. I sighed looking over at Gaara, his eye's glued to the road.

"Gaara we have to go back." He ignored me, the air in the car became intensely thick though. I knew he didn't like the idea. "Gaara please, I don't want to run anymore, they'll just find....." His growl cut me off, his eye's becoming intense.

"_They won't touch you. I'll kill them."_

"Gaara what about Temari, and Kankuro. And my grandma?" He didn't say anything. He wasn't even going to think about my request. The phone began to vibrate against my legs suddenly, the number private. I picked it up, knowning I shouldn't answer. I answered and put it to my ear.

"Hello Sakura. I'd like to tell you, we have your mother hear." "_SAKURA DON'T LISTEN TO HIM MMMMMMMMM." _My eye's went wide as I heard my mothers voice become muffled in the background. "thats right Sakura, and we also have Tenten and Ino. They are lovely girls. You wouldn't want them to be hurt would you?" My heart thumped in my chest. Game over. "Thats right now, just do as I say and turn yourself in, and no one will be hurt. We don't want these girls. All we want is you." And the line hung up. How was I supposed to find them? Would they really let my mom and friends go? I looked at Gaara who had heard the whole thing. Would he let me go?

"Gaara, There's something we need to do..."

* * *

**And there ya go. NExt chappie......Is as soon as I'm allowed back at my neighbors house again. Love ya guys. **


	13. Check Mate

**Well this was updated later than I thought. I'm going to try and finish this fic up faster because I have so many ideas for a new Fic about a character Sakura barley gets paired up with. The only thing is the next story shall be brutal. Buuuut, this story is starting it's fun point!!! Soon enough you guys will be gripping your seats and yelling at me to update. XD. Nah i'm just being cocky.**

**Disclaimer- (checks piggy bank) nope still millions of dollars away from buying Naruto. And I mean _MILLIONS_. **

* * *

"Were not going." He growled in defiance. He was being selfish. He needed to realize this is more than just a meal.

"I'll kill myself, if anything happens to them." The cars breaks screeched as we came to a sudden stop. Cars where honking their horns behind us, swerving around us and shooting out profane language and insults. My emerald eye's widened at Gaara's face, his hands gripping the wheel so tightly the metal collapsed under the pressure.

"You will do no such thing." This was an order.

"I'll throw myself out a window, I'll stab myself in the heart, I'll choke myself." He grabbed me by the throat and pushed me into the car door.

"ENOUGH" I smirked, choking slightly.

"I'll....d-do i-it." He let me go, rubbing his head as if in immense pain. I didn't want to upset him. I just wanted to go back, and do the right thing for once. I put my hand onto his shoulder, I felt his muscles tense underneath me.

"Gaara please. I don't want to see the people I love get hurt anymore. Come with me. Come with me and save them. Temari and Kankuro and maybe even Kiba can help." He tensed even further. I sighed. "Please Gaara...I can't do it without you." The car started moving again, And he turned us around. We were heading back. I sat there astonished, and shocked. Had I just convinced Gaara to help?

* * *

I stared out the window of the plane. Gaara next to me, watching Kiba and Akira not liking the idea of them coming with us. I watched as clouds past by us, wishing I could put out my hand and feel them. I knew either Ino and Tenten where on a plane, or Konoha had lied to me. The plane began to descend as we landed. I looked at the cities of Konoha, and the beauty of the scenery. And through all the beauty, my stomach felt sick, with the knowledge of how fucked up this place really was. We all walked out, none of us had brought any luggage. Temari let me have some black skinny jeans and a black tank top. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari were all in black as well. My mom had once told me Black was what her colleges wore. We walked proudly and briskly. I looked at Temari. Time to get to work. We nodded at each other.

We had absolutely no game plan. All I knew, was that the only reason everyone was here, was because they all thought I needed protecting. I didn't. I couldn't watch anyone I cared for get hurt anymore. Not after my father. I looked at Gaara, he's emotionless face revealing nothing. But I knew better. He was having selfish thoughts about stealing me away, so that none of my blood would be shed. I could almost feel his thoughts radiating off of his exterior, though it was really his inner feelings. My green eye's flickered over to the place Temari was heading for. She was heading towards a van. She forced the door open with brute strength, and began to hot wire the car, her hands moving faster, than even my abnormal human eye could catch. I jumped into the back as the engine roared to life, Gaara taking his seat next to me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, worrying he might lose control. I knew how possessive he was over me. If anything provoked him, there was no telling in what he would do. And I couldn't do anything about it. At least not until I figured out how to.

I looked up at Temari, who's face clearly showed she had a distaste to the vehicle she was driving, if she would even call it that.

"It shouldn't take long." Garra's eye's cast over to me, as did Temari's through the rear-view mirror."It's Kohona, and they want me, they'll be on us like flies to shit within a few minutes. Whats our plan?"

Kiba's fury face turned towards me, a curious smile gracing his features. "Let them try and capture us,"

I rolled my eye's. Temari nodded in my direction. "We're up against a whole government Kiba. We don't plan on getting caught if we want to rescue Tenten, Ino, and Sakura's mom." I knew better. We couldn't all just go against a government and hope to rescue people. In fact they were more likely to be killed that way. But I kept my mouth shut. I had my own plans. Akira held up her hand for a moment, a signal obviously to stay quiet. Kiba perked up next to her.

"Step on it Tem." I ordered. I didn't need to know Kiba and Akira where hearing something, my danger sense's where on high alert, and the fact that a black car was racing up beside us, was no help at all. My body was trying to drag me to the door, and jump out so that no one else would get caught, but my mind was keeping me planted firmly onto my seat, and within the civil war inside myself erupting, the sound of a gunshot echoed somewhere in reality. The van Swerved, Temari's hands spinning the wheel, and profound language all filled inside my mind, as we sped off the turnpike, and onto an exit. Here came the red light, the black car inches from our back bumper, and my pale fingers rapping around the door handle. I pushed my weight against it, falling out and rolling across the road, with Gaara's snarl not far behind me. Eight sets of tires screeched to a halt further down the road, and I finally stopped rolling, Road burns all over me. I saw the two men in black suits quickly coming towards me, the van I had previously been in was upside-down a block away, Gaara struggling to get out of the broken window.

I narrowed my eye's at the men in front of me, their guns drawn, and their warnings taking no effect on me. I lounged at them with inhuman speed, reaching my hands out for their wrists. They had only realized my movements when my fingers wrapped around their wrists, and broke them backwards, pulling their hands out of their sockets and trusting them into the fore arm bone. The men both cried out in agony, the guns shooting up into the air, their fingers all ready swelling and turning a sickly purple. That was as far as I got when Gaara grabbed the back of my neck and dragged me towards him, I was twisted around to face him violently, he's cyan eye's flashing a murderous intent. His nose failed at the scent of my blood, and a snarl left his throat, in the fury of the two men.

_"I'll kill you."_ His grip tightened, and I was running out of oxygen. Terari, and a battered up Kiba racing to the scene was all I could see as my head became light, and I began to drift away from my body. For an abnormal human, who had never fainted in her life, I had been doing plenty of in lately.

* * *

I blinked open my eye's, my head resting against a hard cold wall. I lifted it up, seeing my mother leaning limply against the corner of the wall. Her beautiful hair had all been shaved off, her arms were covered in bruises. A large poorly stitched gash marked her forehead, and all she wore was an orange shirt that covered just before her knee's. She looked as though she hadn't eaten in weeks, and only two tear streaks that ran down her face, where clear of dirt. I crawled over to her, ignoring my body's protest, and wrapped my arms around her. She was too weak to hug me, but she laid her head onto my shoulder and cried.

"I-i-i-i d-d-di-d-nt'....w-w-wan-t-t..y-y-yo-u t-t-to end u-u-up...he-h-here..." guilt overwhelmed me, and it took a lifetime of practice not to cry.

"I had to mom. Tenten and Ino don't deserve this." She nodded, taking all of her energy to wrap her arms around me, and enjoy whatever time we had left together.

* * *

It had been a few hours, and a box shaped hole opened up, as two rations of food slid into the cell. My mom laid there in my lap, as a rat scurried into the clearing. It sniffed the food, and sped back into its little hole. That was a grantee it wasn't safe to eat. I massaged the hair out of her face, like she used to do for me when I was upset about dad, and tried to be as much help as possible. The only comforting thought in this damned place, was that soon I'd exchange my cooperation for my mothers release, and that soon she'd be okay. I knew that no one would ever honestly be OKAY with me gone, but it was better than them being dead. My fingers trembled at the thought of what would occur, and I pushed all thoughts out of my mind, and entered my numb state. The one my dad had taught me to use in these situations, and I sang my mothers song, knowing that it may not be the last night on earth, but it was the last night of my freedom.

* * *

_Gaara kept to the shadows of the night, her scent still strong in his nostrils. Konoha had taken Kiba and didn't care about the wolf. He wanted his cherry blossom. They had no right to take what belonged to him. Temari was following behind him, Akira leading the way, her wolf form detecting Kiba's location. If they found him they would find his cherry blossom, and he'd kill the men who took her away from him.

* * *

_

**Alright I know it's been a long time, no excuses. I plan on writing alot tonight so maybe it'll make it up to you. I know this chapter is **

**short but i had to stop it There.  
**

* * *


	14. Intentions

**It makes me so happy to see you all haven't give up on me. Lol don't worry missladylaura, I had forgotten where I left off, and had to reread my last chapter. So you guys, I'm definitely going to update just about every night now that my computer is fixed and running again. And I'll complete my next story before posting it up so no one has to wait for it. :) Anyways on with the story and the chapter of my life! Do I sense some drama? Yes, yes I think I do! -does the evil laugh-**

**Disclaimer:If I owned Naruto, I'd be dreaming.

* * *

**

I couldn't see much in the dark room the bastards dragged me into. I could feel the throbbing in the back of my head, and was honestly surprised when there was no blood gushing out. I know I was a potential danger, but did they really have to hit me in the back of the head? Yes I suppose they did the cowards. Anything to avoid a fight. It was smart honestly, because if they had no wits about them, they'd be dead. You don't get into the government being an idiot ne? A thin pale, and yet beautiful woman sat a ways away from me, her icy blue eye's seemed to read into my every thought and being. She was analyzing my actions. I wouldn't give her any to analyze. If I had any weakness, she wouldn't be the first one to spot them out. I kept my cool, I kept all feelings out of my face, and my heart at a steady pace. I gave no evidence of any pain. We had been sitting here for almost an hour, and not once did either of us fidget. I'm not sure if I even blinked. She rose her eyebrow, and leaned forward, her eye's shot to my mark, and it was all over from there.

My facade dropped, and I doubled over in pain, the mark burning my entire side. I couldn't even scream, because the sensation had me breathless, tears rolling out of my eye's, and my body shaking under the pressure. I could hear her high heels clicking against the tile floor, as she walked towards me. She Kicked my side, pushing me over, so that I was facing her. She laughed a cruel hard laugh, mocking my obvious weakness. I bit my lip until blood spilled from it, as I crawled onto my hands and knee's, panting, and shaking under the intense agony. There was no way I was letting this mark be my weakness. My hand quivered as I reached out trying to get away from the next blow. The lady kicked me again, the inhuman blow sending me across the room and into the wall. My body sagged against the floor, as a new burst of pain enveloped my body. I sat there, with my emerald eye's open wide, my mouth hanging open with no sound coming out, as she walked to me. She grabbed my short pink locks and yanked me up, holding me to her face.

"Pathetic. Your human side is useless to me." She threw me back against the wall, my head hitting the floor hard. Little silver dots blurred my vision, as the pain began to subside.

"Not to worry." Her hard icy voice reached my ears. "I'll soon kill the human side of you. My dear Sakura I've waited a long time for you." She was in front of me again, her stone cold fingers held my chin up.

"Your a destructive little hybrid my dear, and once I've unlocked your true potential," She dropped my face, as two men came in to carry me back to my cell. "No human will be. left alive on this earth."

I stared as the men dragged me backwards to my cell. The hall long, cold and dark. Candles flickered along the walls dimly. The men threw me into the cage with my mother, who had a new set of tears in her eye's. I crawled over to her, ignoring my pain, to comfort her again. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault. And that we'd get through this together. But I couldn't stop the words that rang throughout my mind. "_No human will be left alive on this earth._" It was a lost cause. I couldn't save anybody. Even if I gave myself up and my mother would go free, she wouldn't be. They'd kill her anyways, and Tenten and Ino too. I didn't know who that lady was, but I knew she was a vampire, I knew she wanted humans destroyed, and I knew worst of all, she could control me with a flick of her eye's, all because of this damn mark.

* * *

_Gaara paced back and forth hotel room, wanting to rip down the door and find sakura NOW. Somewhere inside he knew he should wait, but he never listened to the side. He grabbed his head in frustration, a deep growl escaping his cold pale lips. He wanted something, anything to break. He wanted to dig his nails into the wall, and punch a hole into a window. He wanted to destroy the hotel room, and most of all he wanted to brutally KILL the men who took his cherry blossom away. He snarled and turned to Temari who was watching him with wide eye's._

_"Plan." Temari held up her pointer finger, a contemplative face gracing her features. Gaara snarled again pacing faster than before. Akira walked in, handing Temari a piece of paper. Temari read it nodding to herself, and then shaking her head. Kankuro read over her shoulder. Gaara's cyan eye's flashed with impatience. He wanted his happiness NOW. Sakura made him happy, and he wasn't ready to lose something he finally had. I'll kill her. Gaara snatched the paper from Temari and read the worthless words. He knew the location of where she was. Akira had already confirmed that information. His eye's flashed dangerously, the paper crumpling up to dust in his fist. He had had enough._

_Temari sighed and looked at Gaara, with an uncertain face._

_"Alright Gaara we're going after them. But," She sighed again, looking at Kankuro knowing they could lose Gaara's sanity if this went wrong."We are going to be silent and quietly kill every guard on the way to their cells as to stay undetected." Gaara didn't wait for her other instructions, he was out the door, Temari, Kankuro and Akira following in his wake.

* * *

_I groaned getting up from the floor. Hadn't this damn bitch had enough two hours ago. She laughed.

"Some vampires don't even hold up this long, and yet your not even half as strong as a full blood." She eyed my mark again, the attempt to get up was futile as I was sent onto my knees again.

"W-w-who a-a-re y-ou?" I gasped out, as the pain slowly descended again. She smirked.

"And I thought you were clever, dear girl the answers are all there in front of you." The memories of Kiba's tale flashed before my eye's. My emerald orbs widened in shock, staring at the bitch in front of me.

"Lilith." I spat. This old hag started the whole vampire thing. I found new hatred for her. I had nothing against vampires, but I had everything against her motives.

"Well you are the clever girl." She said sarcastically. "But you don't know anything about yourself I'm afraid. You know your part vampire," She scrunched her face up as if she crusty old gym socks." and part werewolf, and human. But I plan on killing the human part of you. your going to become a mindless killing beast." She looked at my mark again. "And you'll be working for me, compliments of Gaara." How did she know about that anyway? was the only thought I could conger up within my agony.

"I've been watching you my child, And your just what I need, To get what I want."

* * *

**I know this is extremely short, but it's necessary for the next chapter to come out right. I hope it's alright, I was going to write a bit more but my dad is screaming at me to go to bed. Got school tomorrow. .-. joy. Anyways leave a review loves.**

**-There'sHopeInYourEyes  
**


	15. There's Pain and Then Theres PLEASURE

**Ahahaha. If you think this is the end of the story, you are mistaken my friend. It's getting there, but I'd say you have about ten more chapters to go. It's going to take a lot of imagination for me to write all this down. Sorry for the little mistakes I tend to make, I promise I'll try and fix them all. Ugh so lets get this baby started. and i know i'm over due for an update. I'm sorry. I hope you all read again..**

**Oh and as a warning, this has quiet a bit of fluff in it. Not quite sex, but still you've been warned. It's MATURE content. I promise I'll make it up to you with some REAL gaaraxsakura stuff. But that's in later chapters. I didn't really want to put this in here, but my friend begged me too, since he said this story lacked 'fluff'. Well that's because I'm FAR from done with this story and wanted there to be strictly GaaxSaku moments in this story, but if it's fluff you want ;) It's fluff you'll get. And don't worry. If you want to skip this chapter, I didn't really put any crucial information in here.  
**

**Disclaimer: We all know it by now eh? I guess the secrets out xD**

**

* * *

**

I went numb as they ripped me out of my mothers arms. I didn't even struggle as they pulled me by the arms down the torch-lit hallway, my back scraping against the rough tile floor. I was tired. I had been tortured to the point where I didn't feel anymore. No pity, no remorse, no sorrow. I has a heartless, numb machine. Exactly what Lilith had wanted. There was no point fighting it anymore. She had won. and it was all because of a mark on my shoulder. I watched blankly as the torch flames flickered, licking the walls in one last battle before they sizzled out. One by one the torches blew out as we walked past them, pale vampires, men and women alike, followed us not to far behind, the whispers among them sending an ominous atmosphere down the hall. The men stopped, and turned left, throwing me into a large room. Their screams where heard not far after the slamming door. A puddle of thick crimson blood pooled around me from the crack in the door. Lilith's laugh sent a melody of bells throughout the room, and she waved her hand as if to rid me of my thoughts. At this point I had none.

"Humans, disgusting. It's better to be rid of them." Her perfect gaze turned to me, her eye's trailing along my body. "Though I DID save some humans for you, once the transformation is complete." She walked over to me, holding my face in her hand to get a better look at my face. It made me sick. "Such a pretty girl you are my dear Sakura." Her cold lifeless fingers trailed down my neck her fingers stopping at my neck. "The many things I can do to you, with just looking at this mark of yours."

My side burned, and the mark itched. I just wanted it to end. She laughter filled my head, the echo bouncing off the walls in the empty room. Out of the corner of my eye's I saw her lick her lips, she was toying with me, watching my reactions. She wanted to make sure her job was done. A little spark of a thought filled my brain to fight. But my body wouldn't listen. I was literally paralyzed under her touch. All I could do was wait for it to end. "So much PAIN can come from this mark." I screamed, the pain sending tears to flow from my eye's. My arm burned to grab my shoulder, but I was locked in place. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't fight. And then suddenly it stopped. I leaned against my arms, breathing heavily as the wave of pain slowly disappeared.

"But my dear Sakura, you can have so much pleasure from this mark too." She laughed. Pleasure? What was this crazy bitch talking about? She waited for a reaction. I gave none. I had no reason to. She pressed her hands around my throat and lifted me up to my feet. I gasped for air, as she pushed me back against the wall. "Let me give you a quick example. I figure you deserve it since you will never experience anything similar in your endless life working for me." I didn't move. I didn't care what she did to me any more. I couldn't escape. I couldn't fight her. I couldn't save anyone. I searched for every plan my mind could conjure up. Every logical idea I could think of ended tragically, even when Gaara was involved. There were thousands of vampires, and five of us. It was a lost cause. It was the end. I had failed. Lilith unbuttoned my pants, and slowly undid my zipper. Just another test, another piece of bait to make me react. She'd stop at nothing to get any sort of reaction out of me, just so she could torture me again. She would continue to do this until she knew I was emotionless. I just stood there, acting like I couldn't care less about what she did to me.

She pressed her body against mine, laughing in my ear, as she pushed my jeans down, revealing my black thong. Her fingers wrapped around it, waiting for me to react. I just stayed put, staring at the far wall with blank eyes, waiting for it to be over. I just wanted it to end. She laughed.

"Very good Sakura. It seems my work her may just be done. " She slid her cold fingers into my underwear, her fingers trailing along areas I never wanted anyone to touch. Places no one ever did touch.

"Oh come on Sakura, be WET for me." My scar sent a jolt of pleasure throughout my body, that I had never experienced before. My body pressed hard into her fingers, as my lower area became hot, and moist. Also something I never experienced before. Something inside me finally clicked, and I didn't want her to win anymore. I struggled against her, only to have her push me back into a locked grip.

"My my Sakura, looks like my work here ISN'T done." I wasn't going to let her do this. I didn't give a flying fuck about logic, I was going to find a way out of this. She pressed her fingers against my clit, rubbing them in an up and downward motion. I gasped, stifling down the moan that wanted to escape my lips. I struggled underneath her icy cold body, trying desperately to escape.

"Now now Sakura, none of that." Pained burned down my whole body, making me quiver, the air was sucked out of my lungs and white blurred into my vision. As the pain died down, I panted again, my body shaking, and warm salty tears ran down my face.

"I'm going to make YOU do this, since you can't behave." I gave up. It was pointless. Another jolt of pleasure erupted throughout my body, again my lower body pressing into her fingers. I whimpered trying to force myself to stop. She laughed and began moving her fingers in the up and down motion again, sending fire up my spine. The faster her fingers moved the harder I breathed. She suddenly stopped, and dropped me to the floor.

"Pathetic. Tomorrow your transformation begins. Don't disappoint me again. Oh and by the way," I stared at her, as I got up to my knee's, two female vampires coming in to grab hold of either of my arms. "It seems Gaara, and your friends will be here to see it. We caught them in the perimeter. Your mother is safely home, so it seems you'll be alone tonight." My chest ran cold, and all hope that may have lingered in me, flickered out like the torches in the hallway. It really was over.

* * *

**Ughhh. I HATED writing that. So there shall be another update in a few hours, since i need to go scrub my brain. I promise any gaaxsaku fluff will be MUCH better than that. The next chapter will be MUCH longer and alot better. That's a guarantee. **


	16. The New Queen

**I hate the chapter I posted before. I seriously do. I may remove it. I haven't decided. So here's the next chapter. I know it's a little late. I've written this over and over, and I'm still not sure I like the way it came out. Anyways I hope this is the most amazing part of the story so far. Thank you all for your reviews!! Thank you sooooo much!! Lilith wasn't gay. She was just trying to test Sakura to see if she would still react to different types of torture. If that makes sense. And trust me Sakura showed her. There's going to be an evil guy (Not telling you who just yet but the sasori idea was good).  
**

**Disclaimer: I love Naruto just the way it is anyways.**

**

* * *

  
**

There I was, standing in a petite white dress that stopped mid-thigh. My heart was racing, and the repulsing scent of scorched flesh made me nauseous. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Akira where locked in a barred enclosure across from where I was chained to two poles with thick heavy metal. I felt like i was on set of fucking King Kong. Gaara's snarls echoed in the large room, as he slammed into the bars again, attempting to destroy it open. As he's body collided with the bars, he was electrocuted and thrown back into the middle of the cage. He growled again, not giving up. As much as I cried out to him to discontinue, hearing my voice only made him more insistent. And then suddenly he stopped, and the expression on his face was worse than anything else I had ever seen. FEAR. All of them went still, and the vampires along the walls of the room went silent, and watched silently as Lilith walked in, her stare never leaving me. Along with her walked in Sasuke, and the blood in my veins began to boil.

That. Stupid. Mother. Fucking. Bitch. It all made sense to me now. That fucking asshole was the one who ratted out that I was in Suna. I began to yank on my chains, the metal heaving and rattling, as I attempted to wring the fuckers head off with my bare hands. Everyone in the room jumped back, obviously in shock that little me was so strong. Oh just wait until I get released. I'd SHOW them all just how strong I was. I screamed, Pulling hard, realizing just how much like Gaara I sounded when I screamed.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU." Cyan eye's met mine, and I felt hopeless. This was all my fault. My existence was the cause for all of this, and it was ridiculous. I wasn't going to let her win. No way. I would NOT become a mindless killing machine. And if I did I'd kill HER. Sasuke took his position to my left, blowing me a kiss. I hissed at him, trying to glare daggers into his head. Killing him would be enjoyable. Lilith sat in a large throne, her eye's glaring at me as if to tell me to behave. If I had my hands free I'd give her the fucking bird. I glared back at her, prepared for her to send pain down my body. She wouldn't fucking dare. She smirked and snapped her fingers. Ten vampire men dragged in a restless Kiba. He was yanking on the thick chains restraining him, and he wasn't even in wolf form. Even though I was sad my friend was even in this situation, I was proud to see how many vampires it took to restrain his brute strength.

"Ahhh Sakura. Did Kiba ever tell you he was one of the first pack? The first son actually." I think my mouth dropped. He was one of the original descendants and he didn't tell me? But then again I didn't really know for very long. That's not something you tell to someone you just met. I shrugged.

"Yes he told me." I smiled at Kiba. We weren't going to let her win. No matter what. My emerald eye's widened as she took out a syringe needle filled with a green liquid. The vampires pulled Kiba to my right, and I watched as she shoved the needle into his neck, His howl was gut wrenching. I felt my stomach knot up, and I thought I was about to cry. His eye's rolled angrily, his bones braking and rearranging themselves, his body sweating as thick fur began to engulf his entire body, shreds of his clothes hit the floor and suddenly I was overwhelmed with pain. Sasuke was biting into my neck on the left, and Kiba was biting me on the right. I screamed, trying to lift my arms to shove them off the chains rattling fiercely, Gaara's growl blended with Akira's scream, echoed in the back of my mind, and suddenly the room swayed. I heard Kiba yelp in the distance of my mind, and I felt his teeth rip out of my skin, Sasuke's was gone too. Ice ran down my left side, the pain burning my entire left, and tremendous heat burned my right side, until they finally met in the middle, and I was knocked onto my knee's in pain. I cried, I screamed, my body sweated, and I was slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

_Gaara snarled loudly, walking back and forth along the bars of the cage, in worry. NO ONE hurt HIS cherry blossom. He wanted out NOW. He wanted to fucking KILL EVERYONE here. He wanted HIS cherry blossom. She belonged to no one else BUT him. Seeing her in pain made him feel sick, and murderous. _

_

* * *

  
_

Silver orbs burned into my vision, and suddenly it was over. I growled, ripping my arms upward, the chains at my wrist shattering to the ground under the intense pressure. Lilith stood up suddenly. And I met her gaze murderously.

"What's happening? She still looks human! Why didn't it work?" I laughed like a crazed woman.

"Because Lilith." I stalked around her, keeping my distance, circling her slowly. "I'm human you stupid bitch. Now I'm a hybrid between werewolf, vampire, AND human." I was in front of her, faster than even a vampire's eye's could follow. She gasped and stepped back. I grabbed the two fingers she had DARED to touch me with. I ripped them out of her sockets, and shoved them back into her wrist until only her knuckles showed. As she screamed I went after her juggler my teeth sinking into it. I ripped it out, as she fell back, I spit it out, and Kiba came to my side. We attacked her, cutting her body into a million pieces, before any other vampire could interfere. I knocked a torch onto her body parts, burning her remains so that she could never come back. My sense's alerted me that Sasuke was approaching me. I spun around, grabbing onto his neck with my left hand.

I blew a kiss to him, before I grabbed his hair and threw him into the cage that held Gaara, Temari, Akira, and Kankuro, the force of the blow knocking the bars down. I made my fingers into a gun and blew the top off. NOW I was strong. I looked around expecting more vampires to try and attack me for killing off their leader, but suddenly everyone bowed down to me. I went from crazy mad, to completely shocked. Even Gaara and Kiba (who was now back to normal) were bowing down to me. What the fuck was going on?

"Kiba, Temari, you guys get up, don't bow to me." Kiba looked up at me.

"You killed Lilith Sakura, and because you did that you're the new vampire queen, not to mention, your part werewolf, which ends the war between us. Don't you get it? You just started a new era by being a hybrid leader."

I stared at him in shock. New vampire queen? Did I want to be that? What about my grandma? What about mom? Would dad be proud of me? I sighed. First things first.

"Fine." I held my hands on my hips. "As your queen I ORDER you all to stop bowing to me." I pointed to two vampires. "You two, release my friends Ino, and Tenten, and make sure they get home safely. I don't care what excuse you give them for why you kidnapped them. Just don't mention vampires, and then report back to me." They scrambled to their feet and ran off.

"As for the rest of you, go do your own thing, we will have a meeting later about the way you all _eat_." Everyone left the room. I walked over to Gaara and before I could say anything to anyone, I pulled him into a hug. i felt him stiffen up in my arms, and then he just hugged me back sighing into my neck, making the mark on my neck tingle in a pleasing sensation. We didn't say a word. We didn't have to. We were both just happy the other one was alive. Maybe for different reasons, but a shared feeling nonetheless. When we finally let go, Temari was smiling stupidly at me. Behind her Akira and Kiba were holding each other.

"Why are you smiling at me that way Temari?" She laughed her musical laugh.

"You just ordered a thousand vampires to shoo." I rolled my eye's smiling at her. That wasn't why she was smiling, but I let it go. Kankuro slapped Gaara on the back and laughed.

"Sakura's quiet a tough cookie. She's a keeper." Temari smiled next to him, and I relaxed. It was all finally over. I didn't know what to do next, but I knew whatever I did, it would make a difference. I looked over at Gaara who was SMILING.

"Cherry blossoms still human. Her blood will still restore itself." He rubbed his nose along my neck, sending weird sensations down my back. Temari laughed and rolled her eye's. There was only one thought on my mind right now though. I needed to find a phone. I needed to explain things to my mother.

* * *

**Don't worry you guys this story is FAR from over. I tried not to make the killing TOO graphic. So I think I made up for what happened in that last chapter. No Gaara hasn't changed yet, but he IS having his feelings for Sakura grow stronger. I hope this chapter wasn't too bad you guys. I've had writers block and I just couldn't write as freely as I usually do. I may edit this chapter later and fix it up. I really hope this makes up for what happened last time.**


	17. Taking Charge

**Hahaha Chyeaaa. Go Sakura. :D If you think about it, werewolves are part human ne? I mean they still have human traits until they morph right? Same with Vampires. They're still human in a way. That's why I made Sakura partially human. She is now mainly vampire/werewolf, but there's still human in her. As the story progresses you'll see her new abilities. This first part of that chapter is dedicated to Habit for giving me a new idea of killing Sasuke. : P I was going to have Sakura do it but Gaara doing it would be so much more brutal. Ahahaha. Oh, and I think super strength matches Sakura pretty good considering she has it in the show ne? And thank you FoxyScorpionBlossom, Black-blueMoonlightNeko, and Muselover4ever for your amazing reviews.**

**Disclaimer: &%! And I thought I had the copy rights damn it.**

**

* * *

  
**

We heard Sasuke grumbling, I turned around to see him getting up, his body healing itself, filling in the deep indents in his side. Gaara growled next to me, and Sasuke snarled back in return. Gaara shoved me behind him, as Sasuke threw himself at Gaara. Gaara dashed forward, the two colliding into each other. Gaara had his fangs around Sasuke's throat, blood spilling down his chin. With a turn of Gaara's head, he flung Sasuke across the room. In a instant Gaara was hovering over him. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's arms and ripped them off his body, throwing them onto the burning pile of Lilith's remains. Gaara grabbed Sasuke's head as Sasuke jumped up, and with a twist he ripped it off, throwing it over his shoulder to join the arms.

Gaara growled finishing Sasuke's body off, and I stood there stupefied. Gaara wiped the blood off his chin onto his sleeve, his eye's flashing a golden color in his apparent rage. I watched as the remains burned the two occupants into hell. They belonged together. I held my middle finger up to the flames, and walked out of the room, my companions behind me. I looked down at my blood splattered white dress. They had no reason to doll me up in the first place. We walked down the dark hallway, my new keen eye's able to see clearly in the dark. Gaara walked beside me, Temari and Kankuro not far behind me.

"Temari have you guys ever been here before."

"We used to live here Sakura." I nodded.

"Do you know your way around?" Temari nodded in the corner of my sight.

"Can you take me to the main room, where ever that is?" In answer Gaara grabbed my hand, leading me forward. Some girls would think that to be cute, but I knew better. I could sense his discomfort in conversation . He lead me down a long chain of corridors, and I made a mental map of how to walk through most of them. I would ask someone for a map of the place later. The two female vampires who I had sent out to release Ino and Tenten caught up with us on the way to the main room. Gaara stopped.

"Sakura, your friends are released, what shall we do with your mother?" I sighed. I should have known better. Lilith lied to me, my mother WAS still here.

"bring her to the main hall, to me. Explain to her that she is going to see her daughter and that everything is okay now. And walk slowly. She is a human, she doesn't walk as you do. If either of you let ANY harm come to her, I'll make sure you end up just like Lilith." I narrowed my eye's at them. "and thank you for doing this for me."

They bowed in respect and walked down another corridor. Temari, Akira and Kiba stayed silent as Gaara continued on. WE came to a giant wooden door, and walked into a room, the size of my grandmothers mansion. The room was decorated in couches, were vampires lounged, some reading some talking, some watching TV. Which was almost as comical as werewolves watching it. ALMOST. Giant shelves covered in books lined the walls, from floor to ceiling. A large throne sat the end of the room, with stairs leading up to it, fountains ran on either side of it, behind it a large stained-glass window that took up most of the wall, gave the room a violet hue, light beaming through it in a very daunting way.

The vampires in the room looked up from what they were doing as I entered the room. I walked up to a couch, and sat, Gaara on my right, Temari on my left. Kankuro sat next to her, and Akira and Kiba took their own seats across from us.

"Kiba will you both be returning to your pack?" I asked in a hopeful voice. I wanted them to stay with me, I'd miss them terribly. I tried not to laugh at myself. I was acting as though nothing had happened. I was taking control, as if I had been in it all along. I didn't know how else to react to the situation at hand.

"We have to Sakura. But we can visit." I sighed and nodded, leaning back in my seat I sighed loudly and laughed.

"it feels so good to be out of that fucking dungeon." Temari giggled, along with Akira, while Kiba looked at me like I was nuts. I looked at Temari.

"Is there anyway you can get some information on vampwolves?" Again they both giggled. I smiled. I liked the word.

"I'll fly Shikamaru out here. He can run some tests." I stared at her.

"the genius kid??" Temari nodded.

"He's a vampire too." I sighed and threw my arms up.

"Why don't I ever know these things?" I let my arms drop to my lap, and went still as my thin, battered up mother walked in along side the two vampires. What Lilith did to her was sickening. I got up, and ran to my mom(well walked since I didn't want to scare the crap out of her, to her it looked like normal running) and gently pulled her into my arms, not sure of my own strength,

"Mom, I'm so glad your okay." I glanced over at the other two vampires.

"I want a meeting held in three hours." they nodded and walked off. My mother held me at arms length, looking like herself again, knowing I was all right.

"Sakura Haruno what is going on." I laughed, aware this wasn't going to be easy. As Shikamaru would have said it was going to be 'troublesome'.

"Mom your going to have to sit down for this one."

* * *

A half an hour later, and after a recap on the past experiences we had all had, me and my mom were walking around the giant castle along with Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Akira and Kiba, laughing and exploring the gigantic place. I introduced myself to as many vampires as possible, trying to give a good impression if I wanted my meeting to go well tonight. Many of them were so human it surprised both my mother and me correspondingly.

My mothers laughter filled my ears and it gave me so much joy to listen to once more. Even when my mom just found out I'm a 'vampwolf' and about the horrendous things that have recently happened, she was nevertheless supportive of me.

"Ah Sakura I love your friends." I smiled. I was going to miss her and my grandma. My mom had talked me into residing here. She told me this is were I belonged now, and that my dad would be proud. I couldn't talk her into joining us. I think the thought of being a vampire grossed her out. She promised her and Gran would visit. I'd be visiting as well. Maybe I could convince her and gran to move here, since obviously if Lilith controlled Konoha's government once before, I now did. No one would be searching for my mom anymore. For now, I'd let her go to Grans place were she could be protected from any harm the vampires may do to her. Accidents are prone to happen to any human in a castle occupied by vampires, no matter WHO she was related to. Especially since these ones were used to feeding on humans. I sighed, just happy to have these few moments with her, before I sent her off to go to Suna. I laughed inwardly. I was sending MY MOM off to safety this time. Life sure was ironic.

We walked through the town in the middle of the castle walls to the front of the castle, the sun beginning to set in the horizon. The field surrounding the place was full of flowers, and green grass, the stone walk way that lead to the bridge over the old moat was aligned with blue flowers on either side. It was beautiful, looking at it, you would never believe anything bad ever lived here. It's interesting vampires would choose an old Konoha castle to live in. Even if most of it WAS modernized now. I felt like I was back in Suna, waving goodbye to my mother all over again. I leaned against the castle wall as I watched her walk down the pathway, to meet the cab that awaited her, my new keen eye's able to watch her all the way until the end.

I felt the soft breeze caress my face, and Gaara sifting to my right. I sighed, looking down at my blood splattered dress.

"Temari." She stood next to me. "I have a good job for you." I turned and smiled at her, and Akira.

"Yes?"

"Can you and Akira go buy me some REAL clothes? Like, oh, I don't know. SKINNY JEANS AND SOME FREAKING SHIRTS. I HATE DRESSES." Temari and Akira laughed. I winked at them, as Temari grabbed Akira's arm, and went back into the courtyard, I supposed on the way to get whoever was in charge of the money, or whatever went on here. I'd need some real updating on how things worked around here. I turned to Kiba, and Kankuro. "I need you two to do something for me as well."

Kankuro whined, and Kiba elbowed him in the arm. I rolled my eye's, trying to keep my mind off of my mom as much as possible. There were things I needed to do.

"Can you please go around the castle and , oh I don't know, try and think of some changes we can make to make things more comfortable for life for everyone? I want a few ideas for modernization of this old place. Gaara and I are going to the library so I can study up on how exactly I'm supposed to rule this place, because I have absolutely no idea."

"You seem to be doing a good job." I shrugged. Kiba was only being nice.

"I'd still like to know a few things." I looked to Gaara, and started walking back into the courtyard, knowing where I was going now. Gaara easily kept in stride with me. Every time I saw a vampire here and there, I'd wave to them, smiling. I really wanted to gain their respect in the opposite way I'm sure Lilith went about it.

"Gaara do you know anything about the way things work here."

"Yes." Was the only grunted response I received from him. I expected as much. It was funny, when I hugged him yesterday it was because I was happy he was alright, and he was happy my blood hadn't spilled. I giggled. Gaara gave me a look that said 'what the hell is so funny damn it" which made me giggle again, I little softer this time though. By the time we got to the library, a thin beautiful vampress walked up to me.

"Lady Sakura." I looked at her purple eye's.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"We have informed every populace around, and a few groups said they were unable to attend your meeting in such notice, and they send their regards to the new queen. Is this alright?" She looked afraid of me. I smiled reassuringly.

"That's fine. No one has to travel across the world for my meeting, I had only meant for it to be for people here. It's alright. Is there a way we can just send them any changes I've made?" I hoped I choose my words right. As smart as I was, I was totally clueless about being a fucking queen. I just hoped I really didn't have to control the government of Konoha.

"Yes ma' lady, there are ways of doing just that." and then she bowed and walked away. I felt like I was IN the middle ages. Then again, she may have been alive since the middle ages. I rubbed my temples. I had a lot to learn. I sat down on a couch with Gaara, not wanting to sit on the throne. I'd feel too weird sitting in it.

"Gaara how do things work here?"

Gaara seemed to think for a moment. I leaned in towards him. This may be the most I'd ever hear him speak in my endless life.

"Cherry blossom is the main ruler. You control what everyone does, and have the final word of what goes on. Different groups of vampires have to abide to any of your rules. Tsunade is the original adviser to Lilith. She's probably on her way here to meet you. The news of a new queen has never been heard of before. She will explain more to you." I blinked. Did Gaara just talk like a normal person? Ha! I HAD been right. He was normal under all that blood lust. Chyea! Score for me! I nodded. I hoped if I acted normal it would encourage him to be this way more often.

Just then a flustered bid busted blond woman walked in loudly, her pigtails flailing about her as she walked towards me. Uh-Oh. Gaara's cyan eye's slightly widened in shock. I smiled worriedly. I seriously hope I didn't have a protestor just yet. Gaara leaned over to me and whispered "That's her", in my ear.

* * *

**BlahBlahBlah. I had to get some boring parts out in this chapter. Ehehe. Sorry about the cliff hanger. Don't worry. Tsunade is going to love Sakura. We all know it. I guess that kinda ruins the surprise, but there's plenty more secrets up my sleeve. Thank you all for the support. It has me updating every night now. I know this is a little late tonight. I had to make dinner. Okay, so the next chapter, won't be so boring. In fact, it will lead a towards some more drama in the plot. I love you guys. I really do. Your reviews make me smile. And you all have so many amazing ideas. Keep them coming. I hope you enjoy this chapter, no matter how boring it may be.**

**-There'sHopeInYourEyes**


End file.
